Crime Scene
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: AU. When Mr. Daley, a rich business owner's adopted son Ahkmenrah gets abducted by a mysterious man who wants Daley to "surrender", it is up to Detective McPhee's team of crime fighters to find the missing boy. Faced with danger, betrayal, and an almost unsolvable case, it will take all their trust and training to bring the kidnapper to his knees. Can they find Ahkmenrah? No /.R&R
1. Prologue

The text he received on his phone at exactly 11:00 pm on Friday night was clear. Larry still could not get the picture of Ahkmenrah's wide, frightened eyes, and the way the masked man held the gun behind the Egyptian, as if daring Larry to deny him what he wanted, out of his head. The picture that had been sent along with the demands of the man burned in Larry's mind with every waking moment.

He did not know the man who was threatening Ahkmenrah, but he was sure he knew the man behind it. Larry Daley was a mediocre man, with a mediocre job. Well, perhaps a bit more than mediocre. The single parent of one was the head of a company, which had a knack for inventing some of the strangest, yet most practical, things. Mostly busy with his work, Larry spent most of his time working with his new intern, a young man named Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah's family, which hailed for the poorer parts of Egypt, had wrote him a desperate letter, asking him to give their young son a job. The twenty year old Egyptian boy had a promising future ahead of him, and true potential. But his family was too poor to send him to college. Larry had needed a new intern anyways, and had gladly paid for the young man to fly to the United States. He paid to have him learn English and the other basic educational classes, and soon got his Bachelor's degree in business. Afterwards, Larry gave him an internship.

During the three years Ahkmenrah had been living under Larry's care, he had struck a strong friendship with Larry's son, Nicky, who was eighteen when Ahkmenrah had arrived. Nicky had been looking for a reason to go to college, and receiving a new room mate had apparently been enough to spark his excitement. While Ahkmenrah got his degree in business and management, Nicky took classes on music art, and was now on his way to becoming a major star in the small band he had formed.

For three years, Larry, his son, and his "foster son", lived together in their apartment, and grew closer together as a family. Until that night came….

"Mr. Daley," A woman's voice said, breaking into his thoughts.

Larry looked up to gaze at the woman. She had a light dark complexion, and dark eyes like small black buttons. She wore her black hair in a bun, an blue feather pin keeping it in place. She stood with a hand on her hip, the other hand clasping a cream colored folder. She sat down across from Larry, her brown work dress brushing against the dusty marble floor. She softly put her hands together, and let her shoulders lean forwards over the black plastic table.

"Good morning, Mr. Daley. I am Detective Roosevelt." A soft smile flittered across her lips, and she quickly glanced down at her folder. "I am...filling in for our lead investigator, Mr. McPhee. He is on vacation."

"I see." Larry said, frowning. He had been hoping to wind up with McPhee. The two went way back. McPhee had once been Larry's employer, before Larry's current job took off. Once his best worker left, McPhee had upped and chased after a career he had wanted since he was a young boy; to be a crime solving detective. Larry had hoped he would help find Ahkmenrah, but he was instead stuck with someone else. And by the looks of her, she was new to the game of crime and punishment.

The detective smiled. "You can call me Sac."

Larry nodded, and offered a small smile. "Hi."

"Alright then," Sac said, opening the cream folder. "I understand one of your sons has been kidnapped. Your, adopted son, is that correct?"

"Yes." Larry replied, nodding. "Yesterday night."

"I see. An abduction case." Her eyes twinkled with excitement, before she quickly blinked, turning her attention back to the folder. "You say he went missing when?"

"About 9:00, pm." Larry said, rubbing his chin. "He said he was running to the store to buy some more thumbtacks and yarn. He and my other son, Nicky, have a big old map on their wall. They like to mark Nicky's touring destinations and where Ahkmenrah wants to visit."

"So he left at nine. When did you start getting the feeling something was not right, Mr. Daley?" Sac asked.

"I began to worry an hour later, when he hadn't come back." Larry frowned to himself, squinting. "The store was only a few minutes away, not too far. He should have been in and out. I called him several times but he didn't answer. That's when I called nIcky to ask if Ahkmenrah was with him. He said he wasn't."

"And you got the text soon after?"

Larry nodded. "A while later I got the text. I didn't know the number. Usually I don't open messages from unknown people. You know, like those telemarketers and stuff. But since I was flustered, I opened the text. It was…" Larry paused, a shiver running down his spine. "It was pictures of Ahkmenrah…"

Sac was silent, giving the distraught father a chance to collect himself before she continued. Losing a child was a very hard thing, and with this thought she glanced down at her slightly swollen stomach. With her job, it was a danger she and her husband would have to face. Sighing, she picked up a few laminated photos from the folder.

There were three photos, all three showing the Egyptian boy. Two showed a gun pointed threateningly at him, and one showed his captor tying a rope about his neck. This was definitely a threat.

"Mr. Daley," She said, looking up at him. "Do you have any idea who this man could be?"

Larry shook his head. "I don't know him." He said.

"And, do you have any enemies?"

"I don't know." Larry said, his voice trembling. "I-I always tried to be a good businessman. I never backed out of deals and I paid my workers well. I don't know what I could've done to upset anybody."

"And what about your other son?" Sac asked.

Larry's gaze darkened, and he stared at the woman. "Nicky loves Ahkmenrah just as much as I do. Nothing ever gets between those boys."

Sac nodded. "I see. Now, the demand given by our mystery man is somewhat of a puzzle. He does not ask for money, but for your...surrender?"

Larry shrugged. "I don't understand what that's supposed to mean. What does he want me to surrender?"

"We will find out." Sac said gently, taking Larry's hand and giving it a small squeeze. "We will find your son, Mr. Daley. Until we do, I suggest you keep your other son near you, just in case."

Larry nodded, and got up slowly. "Please, call me if you find anything."

"We will." Sac said, giving a small nod. "Go now, back to your son. If the kidnapper contacts you again, tell us."

When Larry left the interrogation room, Sac sighed and slumped into her chair. She was exhausted already, and the day had just begun. She slowly stood up, and placed a hand over her stomach. The added weight from the child she carried was rough on her thin, short frame, and it took all her will not to use her other hand to support her back. Soon she would have to leave her job for a while, but she did not want to at the moment. This case was far too important.

She took careful steps back to her desk, and once again sat down. She opened her laptop, and began typing. She sent a quick email, and then opened her documents. She had brought the folder back to her desk, and was studying the photos carefully.

"Hey, Knight," She said, glancing up.

A snore was cut off abruptly as a shaggy head popped up from behind the laptop that touched hers, and the man behind the desk across from Sac yawned.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "What do you want, Sac?"

"Lance, I need you to run a phone number for me." Sac said, handing over the copy of the text.

Lance squinted at the photo, and then frowned. "Is this Daley's adopted lad?"

Sac nodded forlornly. "Unfortunately. He was taken last night."

Lance quickly typed in his password, and put in the number. "I hope he's alright….I'll get back with you when this finishes searching."

"Alright. While you do that, I need to make a phone call." Sac said, rising to her feet.

"Ah," Lance said, smirking. "Calling the hubby?"

Sac swatted her partner's shoulder while he chuckled. "Stop it, Knight." She turned to walk away before pausing. "Oh, and Lance,"

"Hm?" Lance asked, glancing at Sac.

"Do not sleep on the job." She said.

"Hey I was up doing undercover work!" Lance protested, turning in his chair.

"Mhm. And Miss Madison the bartender was dreaming, hm?" Sac smiled as her partner's face paled, and then flushed with embarrassment.

"Her idea, not mine." He said.

Sac allowed herself a small chuckle, before walking away towards the break room. She dialed a number on her cellphone, leaned against the wall, and waited for an answer. It rang for a moment, before a voice answered it.

Sac smiled. "Teddy," She said, her smile widening.

"Hello, my dear." Teddy replied. "Why are you calling me at this time of day?"

"Why would I not be calling you?" Sac asked, playing with the lacing on the hem of her dress. "Listen, Teddy, a new case came up."

"Another one?" Teddy asked. His disappointment was clear, and Sac sighed.

"I know I told you the case last week was my last before I took a few months off, but this one is urgent." She paused, and when Teddy did not answer, she continued. "You remember Larry, right?"

"Lawrence?" Teddy asked. "Of course I do. What's wrong with him?"

"Well…" Sac hesitated, then spoke. "His son Ahkmenrah was kidnapped last night."

"Oh." Teddy said. "That's...how?"

"I do not know." Sac said, sighing. "But I need to solve this case. And I will need your help.:

"Alright." Teddy said, obviously eaten. "I suppose you want me to call the boys?"

"That would be wise, yes. Thank you, Teddy."

"You're welcome, my dear. Hey, Sac, have you felt anything yet? Any movement or signs of-"

"Teddy," Sac said, smiling.

"Alright, alright. You're the woman, you'll know." Teddy said. He then sighed. "That's the alarm. Have to go, my dear. I love you."

"I love you too." Sac said softly. She then hang up the phone, and shook her head with a smile. Her Teddy, the proud game warden. Always responding first to the call of duty.

Sac smiled again, and made her way back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 1

The soft morning light drifted into the quiet room, illuminating the light blue walls. Even with the dark blue curtains hanging over the panels, light still filtered through the windows and bathed the white bedsheets. The bed, a large queen size, was half empty when the Sun came up. But it had been full during the night. Only a man lay in the bed now, covered to his bare shoulders, his head turned against the fluffy pillow beneath his head.

Soft noises drifted to his ears, and he mumbled something as he rolled over, the sheets slipping down his chest as he lay on his back. He squinted his eyes open, staring up at the white ceiling as he listened to the noises from downstairs. He could distinctly pick out a sound directly below him on the first floor of the house, and deduced that it was the television. He yawned, and sat up.

His eyes traveled to the clock beside the bed, and he felt a nervous pang as he realized he had overslept.

"Faex," He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He threw off the sheets, and stumbled out of bed. "Ow!" He yelped as he put his foot down on the carpet. He picked it up and looked at the two rows of circles pressed into his foot, and then down at the green Lego.

He sighed, and picked up the toy, setting it on the tidy dresser. He opened a few drawers, gathering his day clothes. He slipped off his comfortable night boxers and changed into a pair of comfortable white briefs, before sliding on his black dress pants. He opened his closet door and flipped through his shirts, before frowning. His usual suit and tie combination was not in its usual place.

"Hm…" He hummed, scratching his chin. "Quintus!" He yelled from the room.

"What dad?" A boy's voice called from below.

"Did your mother leave for work yet?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" The boy shouted back. "I just got up!"

"I'm right here, Octavius."

Octavius turned to the hallway, where the reassuring face of his wife beamed at him from behind the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a moment." She said, closing it again.

"Wait, Athena." He said, raising his hand to stop her. "Where did you put my suit and tie?"

"Somewhere you will never find it." Athena replied, opening the door again with a smirk.

Octavius frowned, before his mouth turned upwards in a grin. "I see the game you are playing with me."

"Oh, do you now?" Athena asked, her own smiling widening. She walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Then you should already know where your suit is."

"Oh, I do not have to look far to find what is mine." He said, taking a few steps forwards.

Athena put a hand on her hip, her simple jean pants bending along with her hips. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Octavius said, stopping in front of her. "That if you do not give me back my suit…"

"Mhm."

"I will have no choice but to…"

"Mhm…."

"Take your glasses!"

Octavius smirked and grabbed the glasses off of his wife's face, before retreating a few paces back.

"Hey!" Athena squaled, reaching out. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, my love." Octavius said, twirling the glasses in his fingers. "Now that I have your attention...where is my suit?"

"I'll tell you nothing." Athena said, huffing. "I can find my glasses without your help."

"Alright then," Octavius said, leaning against the wall. "I have time."

"No, you really don't." Athena said, shuffling along slowly as she felt along the wall. "I know you're late for work, and I will be too if you do not cooperate."

Octavius sighed, and shook his head. She was right. But there was something odd about what she had said.

"You? Late for work?" He said, frowning. "You do not leave until noon."

"Aha!" Athena said, grabbing the glasses from Octavius' hands. She put them on her face, and then made her way into the bedroom to gather her things. "You remember Catchy, right?"

"Cathy?" Octavius asked. He then shook his head. "No, I do not recall her."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Cathy, James' wife, met her at the group dinner."

"Oh!" Octavius exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Yes, I remember now. She was the one who forced us to dance."

"I won't forget that." Athena said, rolling her eyes again. "Anyways, her oldest daughter Tammy is graduating today, so I'm filling in for her."

Octavius' frowned deepened. "That is almost a twenty-four hour shift…"

"I've worked longer." She said, brushing her hand aside. She grabbed up her purse and her coat. "Besides, I'm capable of taking two shifts."

Octavius shook his head and sighed deeply. "Athena, you are a great woman, a loyal wife, and a loving mother. You are strong and resilient, and you know how to do your duty. But, Athena, you do not take time for yourself. I fear you are working too hard."

"I can't." Athena said, staring with a fiery passion. "I don't have time to sit and relax. I have patients to look after. If I sit for too long, someone could die."

"Athena," Octavius said gently, sitting down on the bed. "You have a good heart, and that is why I love you so much. You have helped save a lot of good people, most of which are grateful to you. But you can not save everyone."

Athena narrowed her eyes, glaring at her husband. "But I can as sure as hell try." She said bitterly. Octavius let his gaze fall to the floor, and she sighed. "I'm sorry." She muttered, shaking her head. "I know you worry about me, but I'm fine, okay? This is my job. I've been doing this for years, since I was a little girl." She then paused, her eyes watering as she recalled memories of her childhood. "You know what happened. Those gunshots. The fire…."

Octavius quickly leaned forward and hugged his wife tightly. Athena sniffed, nestling her head under his chin for comfort. He kissed the top of her head gently, rocking ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry." Athena sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I normally try to forget, but I...I never can."

"Never make yourself forget." Octavius whispered, hugging her again. "Forgetting will not make the pain go away. It only worsens it." He was silent for a moment, before he spoke again, in a softer tone. "You know, if you ever want to visit him, I can take Quintus out for a while."

"No." Athena said, shaking her head with a sniff. "He's in the ground now. I can't get close enough."

"No," Octavius said gently. He raised her chin and looked into her forest green eyes. "But there are people you know who will let you get close. Who will keep nothing from you. Who can understand you. Athena…" He paused, gazing down at her. "Never hesitate to ask me. Please."

Athena stared back at him for a moment, before bowing her head and trying to stifle a laugh. "You're late for work and you're not even dressed."

"I have pants on," Octavius said.

Athena smirked. "Yeah, well your shirt is is on the couch. I need to go now, before I'm late."

She stood, wiping her eyes as she reached once again for her purse and coat. Octavius watched her, his eyes unable to hide the worried feeling inside him. He rose as well, and quickly finished getting dressed. He then took her hand gently as they walked down the stairs.

"Do you want me to walk you to the car?" He asked.

"No." Athena replied, giving a small smile. "I just remembered you need to drop Quintus off at Melody's."

Octavius sighed, and glanced at the couch where his fifteen year old son lay splayed out, watching some television series. "Jed couldn't pick him up? Or Melody?"

"Melody asked if you wanted her to pick him up. You didn't answer." Athena said. "Besides, you still need to talk to Quintus about you know what."

Once again, Octavius sighed. His morning kept getting better and better. "Well, I am already thirty minutes late. What difference does ten more make?"

"Thanks." Athena said, turning to leave.

"Wait." Octavius said, grabbing her arm. He looked into her eyes, and spoke in a serious tone. "I do not know where the day will take you, but I had better not see you at a crime scene."

"And I had better not see you on my operating table." Athena replied.

She gave him a quick kiss, and then turned to leave, Octavius staring after her with a smirk.

"Is that all you will give me?" He asked.

"It's all you need." Athena answered back.

"You know, Melody shows more affection!" He yelled good humoredly as she got into her purple Sedan.

"Did Jed tell you that or do you have something to tell me?" She shouted back, smiling.

Octavius waved as she pulled out of the driveway, and felt a weary pang in his heart as he watched her go. He let out a weary sigh and glanced at a framed photo on the lamp table by the front door. It showed him and Athena after their third date, standing in front of some roller coaster Jed had made them ride. Athena's hair had been frazzled by the end, and Octavius had looked a little pale.

He chuckled, recalling the memory vividly. It had been the first time they had almost tackled Jed. It had only been Melody's quick timing with funnel cake that saved the day. Double dates were always good reassurance.

"Dad," Quintus said, lifting the remote to switch off the television. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes." Octavius replied, adjusting his tie. "I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, sure." Quintus said hardheartedly.

Octavius frowned as he observed his son, noting his rather dour attitude. The way he frowned was unusual for him, as the boy was often very cheerful. But today something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Quintus?" Octavius asked, still frowning.

"No." Quintus replied, staring defiantly into his father's eyes. After a few seconds his gaze wavered, and he looked at the floor.

"Get in the car, Quintus." Octavius said, opening the front door.

Quintus quickly obeyed, and sat himself down in the passenger seat of his father's black Mazda. He tapped his fingers on his knees, waiting for his father to get in. Octavius did, and after buckling up he pulled out of the driveway. The car drove at a leisurely pace, and Octavius allowed himself to glance sideways at his son.

"Are you alright, Quintus?" He asked. "You are acting rather out of character. Has something happened?"

Quintus sighed, and spoke with an angry tone. "It's that damn editing lady at the school. She keeps telling me my writing is trash. Honestly, the stuff she comes up worth is nothing but shi-"

Octavius raised an eyebrow at his son, and Quintus bowed his head again.

"Sorry, for the language, dad. I'm just so tired of her judging my work. She…" He paused, letting his anger dissipate before he continued. "It's not fair, dad. Every time I give her something I worked so hard on, she just...tosses it away. Yesterday, I gave her that short story I've been working on. You know, the one about that Roman legionary, for the contest? Well she ripped it to pieces. The whole thing! And she didn't even look at it! Do you know what she told me?" Quintus paused, and when his father shook his head, he continued. "She told me that if I ever wanted to get anywhere in life, I needed to write something that would catch a reader's eye. Can you believe that!? She doesn't think what I write will interest people! I did the research and everything! She said I should quit writing. But I don't want to, dad. I love it. I know I have a story in me. I just...I just need to figure it out. Piece together a plot, make some characters."

"So, she told you your story was bad?" Octavius asked, frowning.

Quintus nodded. "Gave me a whole reason why, too. And it didn't even make sense."

"You know, Quintus," Octavius said, staring ahead of him at the road. "I think your story was brilliant. It was a lot better than many others I have read. And you know what? I do not think you should listen to your school editor. She does not seem to recognize just how well you write."

"It's not that simple, dad." Quintus said, rubbing his temples tiredly. "She's in charge of that writing club I want to get into. If I can't impress her, I don't get in. And I HAVE to get in." He then sighed. "I don't know, dad. I guess I should just quit."

"Quintus, is getting into this club going to upset your career?" Octavius questioned, looking beside him at his son.

Quintus thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, I suppose not."

Octavius gave a curt nod. "Quintus, I do not think you should give up writing just because on person does not like what you write about, or how you write it. You have what many of the big authors have. You have the ability to be diverse in your topics. People do not always want to read the romance novels, or the mystery novels. Sometimes they want to read something different." Octavius smirked. "Like your mother, for example. You know she loves the the old classics, and that she is a stickler for those war novels. You also know that she has never really cared much for romance books. And then you have me. I like to read nonfiction literature. Old reports made, or books explaining a battle or how a horse's brain works. And there is also your cousin Jacob and your Uncle Jed with their comic books. And your Aunt Melody with her poetry."

"That's a long list, dad." Quintus said, smiling.

"Yes, but do you understand?" Octavius asked.

"Yeah, I do." Quintus replied. "You want me to keep writing this story."

"Yes." Octavius said. "I do. And I want you to be proud of your work. Now. About the grade you go on your last math test…"

Quintus winced, while his father laughed.

"Do not stop your writing, Quintus. I feel that might save you."


	3. Chapter 3

He stood, leaning against his red Ford truck as he waited, tapping his foot impatiently. The mid morning Sun beat down on him as he waited for his colleague, it did little to warm his shivering body. He bowed his head so his chin touched his chest, his shoulders shaking as the cold bit him. He shifted his feet, and gazed at the parking lot entrance as he waited for that black Mazda to show up.

He looked up at the gray morning sky, and swore he could detect the freezing, needle-like pricks of snowflakes on his bare wrists. His teeth chattered as he huddled into his coat, willing his friend to arrive swiftly as the cold threatened to freeze him like a child's popsicle.

He looked up from the paper he had been holding as he heard the brakes on a car. The black Mazda belonging to his partner pulled up beside his truck. He smiled, and waited for Octavius to step out.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Yeah, well, I was busy." Octavius shot back. "Besides, if you had come and picked up Quintus for me this morning, I would have arrived before you, as usually do."

Jed smirked. "Aw, you're just jealous that for once I got here first."

"Jealous?" Octavius shook his head, smiling. "Jealous? Of you? Not likely. I am just glad to be here at all."

"Same." Jed replied, throwing his shoulders back with a jerk. He winced at a sharp, tearing feeling, provoking a frown from his friend. He looked at him, and gave a small smile of reassurance. "It's just that damn shoulder again." He said, swatting at the air. "Nothin' ta worry about."

"Jedediah, as much as I admire your resilience, I believe it would be wise if you got that checked out." Octavius said, frowning. "It could be more serious than you think."

Jed shook his head. "Ah, Ockie, ya know I can't. I ain't got the money ta pay for somethin' ta fix it."

"Jedediah," Octavius said seriously, turning to face his friend before they entered the building. "Jedediah you know we can help you. You, Melody, and Jacob are our family. You know Athena would take good care of fixing your shoulder, and we would help you and Melody take care of yourselves any way we can."

"I know." Jed said, offering another smile. "But ya ain't gotta do that, Ockie. I'm just fine."

"Alright." Octavius said incredulously. "But if it becomes too much to bear, please tell us."

"I will." Jed said, nodding his head. "I promise."

Octavius nodded once, and turned back to the door. "Right, then. I believe we have been late enough. Let us go now and see what services we can give the world."

"'We have been late'?" Jed repeated, crossing his arms.

Octavius didn't answer, and Jed had no choice but to follow him inside. As soon as they crossed the threshold they were greeted by a refreshing embrace of warm, heated air. Nothing short of a blessing after faring the bitter cold outside. Especially for Jedediah.

"I'll tell ya one thing." Jed said, rubbing his stiff hands after taking off his gloves. "If you'd been one more second late, I'd've been frozen."

Octavius shook his head and stifled a laugh as he took off his overcoat. "You would have been fine, Jedediah. I am sure of it. You are merely exaggerating."

"This weather, man." Jed muttered, shaking the flecks of snow from his unruly blond hair. "If it gets any colder we'll be classified as part of Canada!"

"Again, Jedediah, I believe that is an exaggeration." Octavius repeated, hanging his winter wear on his designated hook.

Jed rolled his eyes. "Ya always gotta be like that, Ockie?"

"Someone has to keep you down to Earth." Octavius replied. He then smiled as he spotted a familiar face making her towards them. "Good morning, Mrs. Roosevelt." He said politely.

"Mornin'." Jed said, tipping his hat.

"Hello." Sac said simply, crossing her arms. She looked at Octavius expectantly. "Late today, Mr. Caesar?"

Octavius sighed, and nodded. "Yes, I am sorry."

"Family matters?" Sac asked, raising an eyebrow. When Octavius nodded, she smiles, and let her arms drop to her sides. "You are excused. How is Athena?"

"She is doing well." Octavius replied, smiling. He noticed Jed had slipped away, probably off to his desk, but ignored his absence. "Slightly overworked, I believe, but alright."

"I have been talking to Teddy about perhaps having the baby shower soon. Do you think she would be willing to come?" Sac asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Octavius nodded quickly. "Yes, definitely. Although it is never a matter of if she is willing, it is rather a matter of if she is working."

"I get it." Sac said, nodding once. "Our jobs never wait."

"No, they do not." Octavius agreed. He then clapped his hands together and looked behind him at the whiteboard in the front. "Alright then, what have you got for us today, Sac?"

Sac smiled. She was happy to have her first name used for a change. She had never understood the formalities of using one's last name as a title. She felt like she was closer to her colleagues when they used first names. Maybe it was more of a personal thing, opposed to a work habit. But she did not care.

"Anyways, Octavius, I have a new case for you boys." She said.

Octavius felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of a new case. It was always a bad thing, when there was a case, since it meant there was terrible misfortune plaguing someone's life. But with each case, there came the chance to save someone, or stop a great evil from reaching the surface. That was what he worked for. As stressful and as taxing as his job was, Octavius knew he could perform no other task.

"What is the case?" Octavius asked, studying the board. "From the writings I would assume an abduction case, is that so?"

Sac nodded, pointing to a picture of a young man in the corner of the whiteboard. "That there is Ahkmenrah."

Octavius frowned, glancing beside him at Sac. "Ahkmenrah? Larry's adopted boy?" He frowned again, scrutinizing the photo. "He has grown."

"Yes." Sac replied. "Larry came in last night. Apparently, the men who abducted Ahkmenrah are holding him for some sort of ransom."

"How much are they asking?" Octavius questioned, scratching his chin. "Larry is a very rich man, although money has little importance compared to his sons. I am sure he would pay for Ahkmenrah's safe return, if the concern is his safety."

"It is not money they are after." She explained, pointing a finger towards the copy of the texts Larry had shown her from the abductors. "They want vengeance. This is a crime against Larry himself. These men are not after money."

"What could Larry have done to anger them?" Octavius thought allowed. "Larry is a very charitable man. He has done this city much kindness. What could anyone have against him?"

"I do not know." Sac said with a sigh. She nodded over her shoulder at Lance. "Lance has a lead for you to check out."

At the mention of his name, Lance looked up from his laptop, and waved Octavius over. He picked up a folder from a pile on his desk and handed it to him.

"The case file." He said, opening it to show the agent the notes he had taken. "We're still in the process of tracking the number. At the moment, we've come up empty handed. We do, however, have a lead." Lance turned one of the papers over to show Octavius a picture of another boy, who looked more like Larry. "This is Larry's other son, Nick-"

"Nicky." Octavius said allowed, smiling. "I remember him. Athena was his doctor while he was young. Before she moved on to surgery." He smiled, recalling how exciting his wife had been to help the small boy. This had been before Quintus was born, and Octavius suspected that her exposure to all the children had led her to want to be a mother.

"Well good." Lance said, tapping his fingers on his desk. "It should be easier to talk to him about his brother's disappearance."

Octavius frowned, his eyes narrowing. "You think Nicky had something to do with Ahkmenrah's abduction?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know the kid."

Octavius' frowned deepened as he thought on the matter. He knew deep down that the man responsible for Ahkmenrah's abduction was not Nicky. The two brothers were very close. He could imagine that Nucky was just as upset as his father over the matter. He opened his mouth to reply to Lance, when he heard an angry shout and the sound of shattering glass from behind him.

"Dammit!" Jed yelled, jumping slightly. His pants were wet with hot coffee, and the remains of a mug lay shattered at his feet. He glared around at the others in the room. "What're ya lookin' at?"

Octavius sighed, and gave an apologetic look to Sac. "Sorry. He has not yet had his coffee."

"I can see." She replied, hiding a smile. "You two should get going now."

Octavius nodded, and gestured for Jed to follow him. "Come, Jedediah. We will pick up Starbucks on the way out."

Jed muttered in annoyance, but did not argue. Starbucks coffee was his favorite, after all. He grabbed his coat and followed Octavius to the black Mazda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the place." Octavius said, pulling into the parking lot of a small domed shaped building. "Lightening Amphitheatre."

Jed looked out the tinted window at the building, sucking at his straw as he contentedly sipped the remainder of his caramel mocha frappuccino. It was a small building, with designed stone walls with music notes painted along the walls. The roof was domed, and there were music noted shaped hedges in front of the glass entry doors. There was a black van in the parking lot off to the side of the car, with the words _The Flames_ written along the side doors in dripping flame colored letters.

"Nicky's in a band now?" Jed asked, observing a group of young men walking out of the building.

Most of them were laughing and horsing around, except for one who stood out. He wore a loose leather jacket and black boots. On his head, he wore a grey beanie. He had a base hanging over his shoulder, and he walked with his down, trudging a good distance behind the rest.

"There he is." Octavius said, opening his door. "Nicholas!"

The young man looked at the sound of his name, and turned to face the two men stepping out of their car. He looked at them for a moment, a puzzled look on his face before recognition swept through him.

"Hey, Octo man!" He said, smiling. He trotted over, waving a goodbye to his band friends. He stopped before the two agents, and smiled a greeting. "It's been a long time." He said.

Octavius nodded casually, studying the boy's face. The smile was forced, he could see, and was a poor mask for the sadness that hid behind it. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"I'll say." Nicky then looked at Jed, and smiled again, tipping his beanie. "You're Mr. Smith, right?"

Jed nodded. "I don't think I've seen ya since you were a lil' thing." He said. "Now you're, what, twenty two?"

"Twenty three." Nicky said, smirking. He then looked back at Octavius. "Is Miss Athena doing well?"

Octavius nodded. "She is doing very well." He replied. "And you?"

"I'm doing great…" Nicky said, his voice trailing off when he saw the incredulous looks in the two men's eyes. He sighed, and bowed his head. "I'm doing rough."

"I know." Octavius said gently, putting a hand on Nicky's shoulder. "I also believe you know why Jed and I are here."

Nicky nodded, and took a breath. "I can talk. But not here." He glanced over his shoulder at his friends, who were gathered around the van. He caught the eye of a rather burly looking drummer with medium tan skin, and quickly looked away. "At my place."

Octavius nodded. "Get in, then."

Nicky slipped into the back seat, shutting his door quickly. Jed noticed him lock the door nervously, and stare out at the same man. He felt a growing suspicion towards the drummer, who looked vaguely familiar, and turned in his seat to speak with Nicky as Octavius began the drive to Larry's home.

"Do you know him? Jed asked, gesturing with his thumb back down the road.

Nicky nodded slowly. "His name's Tiem Meren. We call him Ti. He's the lead drummer in the band."

"This, Tyler," Octavius said, keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke. "You and him do not get along well."

Nicky shrugged. "We don't get along, but we don't really fight."

"Have you had disagreements?" Jed asked.

Nicky nodded. "A lot. Normally small things, like what notes to play and who should get to introduce the band."

"Any major grievances?" Octavius questioned, looking at the mirror above him so he could see nicky. "I can see you are frightened of him."

Nicky puffed out his cheeks for a moment, debating how much he should share about his enemy. "He...has threatened me before."

"Has he done anything to hurt you?" Jed asked with a concerned tone.

Nicky shook his head. "No. But he's hurt Ahk before."

Octavius and Jed exchanged a look as they pulled into the apartment complex. It was easy to tell which one was Larry's, as it was slightly bigger than the rest. Although it was a large home, it looked rather modest compared to the mansions in the suburbs.

Nicky broke off the conversation as he got out. "Dad's not home yet. I don't think he'll mind having you here though."

The two agents stepped out of the car and began their ascent up a flight of stairs. Larry's dwelling was in the penthouse, which, after Nicky unlocked the door, was very wide and open. Nicky led his guests into the kitchen, where there was a little bar area and some stools.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Nicky asked, opening the fridge.

Octavius shook his head.

"I hate to ask, but can I use your restroom?" Jed asked, tapping his foot.

Nicky smirked, and pointed down the hall. "Second door to the left."

As Jed quickly went to relieve himself, Octavius gave a small chuckle. "That will be the coffee talking." He said.

Nicky laughed, and sat on the stool across from Octavius. They looked at each other for a moment, before Octavius cleared his throat.

"You mentioned in the car that this Tiem kid has hurt your brother before." He said, looking at Nicky carefully. "What has he done?"

Nicky thought for a moment, before continuing. "It started in high school, during our freshman year. A new family had moved into the apartment across from us." Nicky pointed out the window at a complex across the street. "It was just a man and his son, nothing too special. Ahk and I had gone over to greet them. When we knocked the father answered." Nicky paused, shaking for a moment. "I didn't like the way he looked at us, especially at Ahk."

"What did Ahkmenrah do?" Octavius asked.

"He said nothing. The man spoke to us in some weird language. I thought it was Spanish, but Ahk seemed to understand him. He said we should leave, and quickly we left. He never went near the apartment again."

"Did you tell your father about it?" Octavius questioned, scratching at his chin.

Nicky shook his head, looking down at his hands. "No. Ahk told me not to say anything." It was silent for a moment, before Nicky shook his head. "It was so weird. Ahk knew them. He said something about them being from egypt, but he never elaborated. The weird thing is, they looked like Ahk."

"I see." Octavius said, his mind working in a frenzy as he thought over the facts. "Nicky, can you tell me what happened the night your brother went missing?"

Nicky nodded quickly, eager to help. "I was at a rehearsal when he did. Ahk was supposed to be coming to watch. At one point Tiem said he needed to step out for a second. Didn't say why. He came back awhile later. When we asked what took him so long he said his dad needed some help moving something." Nicky froze, a look of fear crossing his face. "Shit…." He muttered, grabbing at his head as it all made sense. "That bastard took my brother!"

At that moment there was a thump and muttered curse from down the hall. Octavius rose to his feet and called out to Jed.

"Are you alright in there?" He yelled, concerned. '

"'M fine." Jed said, opening the door slightly. "I just slipped."

Octavius nodded, and turned back to Nicky. "Nicky, I want you to stay as far away from Tiem and his father as possible."

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Nicky muttered, his fists balled.

"Nicky," Octavius said, making eye contact with the young man. "I mean that. I do not want this abduction case becoming a murder case. Your father does not need to see you behind bars, or worse, in a coffin."

Nicky managed a nod, letting his anger disperse itself as he slumped in his chair. Octavius sighed, and reached across the ar table to pat his arm.

"We will find your brother." He promised. "Jed and myself shall not rest until he is safely home."

"Thank you." Nicky said. "If there's any other way I can help, you know where to find me."

Octavius smiled, and rose to his feet. "Jed, are you done yet?" He asked, shouting slightly to be heard.

"Almost!" Jed said. "I'm coming!"

Jed let his voice drop as he face palmed. He looked at the mess at his feet, cursing himself as his boots sloshed through the toilet water. There was nothing worse than clogging someone else's toilet, especially that of a millionaire. He had managed to make it flush, but now had to find a way to clean up the mess on the floor.

His eyes traveled to a small closet, which he opened. He was relieved to find it full of towels, and quickly cleaned up his mess. He reached up to grab another towel, and instead his hand touched something hard and glassy. He frowned, and pulled an object down from the shelf.

It was a picture frame, and within a picture of a family. There was a mother, a father, and two boys. One was older than the other, in his late teens, and the other looked to be five or six. Looking at the picture, he saw that the youngest child looked like Ahkmenrah. Oddly enough, the family bared resemblance to the young man who had been glaring down Nicky.

Realizing he would soon be missed, Jed removed the picture and slipped it in his wallet. He put the frame back in the far corner where he had found it, and quickly finished cleaning his mess. He then left the bathroom, and after saying goodbye to Nicky, left with Octavius back to the car.

It was already dark by the time they pulled into the parking lot of the agency's office, and the two partners said their goodnights as Jed left to his truck, and made his way back home, his mind reeling with the knowledge of his discovery.


	4. Chapter 4

There have been some questions as to who has what job. In case it is not clear enough, here is the list;

Larry- Business Owner

Teddy- Park Ranger

Sac- Police Detective

Lance- Police Detective

Tilly- Forensics

Jed- Investigative Agent

Octavius- Investigative Agent

Melody- FBI Agent

Athena- Surgeon/Medic

Hope that clears things up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy put his red Chevy into park as he pulled into his driveway. He shut off the engine and stepped out. A brown blur shot from the doorstep and barked as it bolted to its master. Teddy laughed, and knelt down to pet the dog.

"Good evening to you, Moose." He said, fondling the dog's ears.

"I still think 'Moose' is a weird name for a dog." A boy's voice said from the doorway.

Teddy looked up and smiled as he caught sight of his oldest son, Theodore, who was already in his pajamas. Behind him, a smaller child peered from the doorway, wearing a frilly pink nightgown.

"Daddy!" The child said, pushing past her brother.

Teddy threw out his arms and hugged his daughter, laughing as he did so.

"Daddy," The child whinned, her large brown eyes pouting. "Theodore says I have to go to bed. I don't wanna go to bed."

"Natia," Teddy said, wagging his finger at her. "Now you know your brother is right. Bedtime is upon us, for all the little girls of the world. Well," Teddy paused, shaking his head. "On this side of the world."

"But Daddy!" Natia whinned, crossing her arms. "I want to stay up and see Cynthia!"

Teddy froze, his eyes gazing down at his daughter as he registered the name. "Cynthia….she's here?"

"Not yet." Theodore said, walking over to where his father knelt. "Mom said she'll be here in half an hour."

Teddy's smile widened, and he rose to his feet, lifting Natia in his arms and grabbing Theodore's hand. Moose barked at his feet, racing in circles as he tried to walk forwards. He could barely contain his excitement as he thought about seeing his oldest child for the first time in several months. It was not an often occurrence to have her visit, especially with school. But with the holidays coming up, she had promised a three week visit before the start of her next semester to see her family. And, Teddy thought with a smirk, her childhood and current sweetheart.

"Well well, it is about time you came home." Sac said, smiling widely as she embraced her husband.

Teddy beamed back at her, kissing her forehead gently before bending down towards the bulge of her stomach.

"Hello there, little one." Teddy said, speaking as close to his unborn son as he could get.

"He was kicking earlier." Sac said, rubbing her stomach gently. "He feels like a strong one."

"Strong is good." Teddy said, nodding. "Strong is very good."

Sac smiled, and led her family into the kitchen. The oven beeped from across the room, and she strolled over to it, opening the furnace. The rooms was filled with an exquisite taste, and Teddy felt his mouth water as he smelled the scent of his favorite dessert.

"Rutabaga pie?" He asked, looking over at Sac.

She nodded, and carefully pulled it out of the oven. She set it on the counter as Natia climbed up onto a stool, holding her pink pig stuffed animal in one hand as she went to poke the pie.

"Ahahah," Sac said, moving her wrist gently. "Not yet. Not until your sister gets here."

"Awww." Natia groaned, reluctantly stepping down from the stool. "She'll never get here."

"Yes she will." Teddy said reassuringly, sweeping Natia off her feet and into his arms. "And when she comes, she will give you the biggest hug you will have ever gotten before."

"And she'll give Theodore a kiss!" Natia giggled.

"Blahk!" Theodore gagged, his expression one of disgust. "I had it when she does that. It makes my cheek all wet!"

"Oh come now." Sac said, crossing to the dining room where the phone was ringing. "It just means she loves you."

"Children," Teddy said, setting Natia down. "Why don't you go up to your rooms? Make your beds so they can be ready later."

"Okay!" Natia said, racing upstairs.

Theodore rolled his eyes and gave a sigh as he trudged behind his sister. Teddy smiled, and sat down at the table as he listened to Sac's conversation.

"Hello?" She said, answering the phone. Her face split into a smile as she recognized the voice. "Athena! Yes, this is Sac. It has been a few weeks since I have heard from you. Yes, we are all doing fine. Yes, Teddy is home. The kids are doing well. The baby? Very well. Yes, any time now." She paused, giving a small laugh. "Of course I am watching for the signs. You know that. You taught me well, after all. How is Quintus?...Good, good. Did he get that story of his published?...Oh, what a shame. I know he tried hard on it. Anyways, what can I do for you this evening?...Oh, really? How kind of you!...The twenty-second?...I suppose so. Cynthia is coming tonight….really? Well then, yes, we would love to come. Yes, I will tell Teddy about it. Oh, you and Octavius are most thoughtful. Do you need us to bring anything?...Just a few party platters?...Alright. Thank you so much. Have good night, goodbye."

She hung up the phone, and walked back into the kitchen. Teddy raised and eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Well," She said, carefully slicing the pie into even pieces. "Athena and Octavius have invited us to their home Sunday night for a Christmas party."

"That's nice of them." Teddy said, smiling. "It will be nice to see them again. How are they?"

"They are doing well." Sac said. "She has been working late the past few weeks, but decided to come home early this night. I overhead Octavius talking to Jed the other day while at work, about having a date night with her."

"They could use that." Teddy acknowledged, knowing just how taxing the pair's jobs were. "Do they have someone to watch Quintus for them?"

Sac nodded, leaning over the table to catch her breath. The added weight to her was exhausting at times, and the brief rest was nice. "He's staying over at Melody's for the night."

"Melody…" Teddy repeated the name, scratching his chin. "Who's she again?"

Sac rolled her eyes and punched Teddy's shoulder playfully. "Jacob's mom, Jed's wife, Athena's sister…"

"Oh yes, now I remember." Teddy said, snapping his fingers. He chuckled. "I always found it so funny how Jed and Octavius went from metaphorical brothers to brother in laws."

"At least they both found someone." Sac said, walking to the counter to retrieve the pie. "It took a while. I feared they would be bachelors forever. It is still a miracle that Jed found a girl."

"He was hopeless there for a while." Teddy agreed. "But they are both great men, and their wives are somewhat capable of putting up with them."

Sac laughed allowed, setting the pie on the table. "You speak of them as if you had doubts."

"Not for Octavius, no." Teddy said, leaning back in his chair as he crossed a leg over his knee. "For Jed, mainly. I never could see what Octavius saw in Jed. Back in high school it was the strangest thing to see them near each other. I always assumed Jed just wanted to copy his homework."

"But he turned out to be more than that, better than that." Sac reminded him curtly. She frowned. "Do you still bear grievance towards Jed?"

"No, no, of course not." Teddy said quickly, giving his wife a sharp glance. "How could you think that? He just...I guess he just seems rough sometimes."

Sac sighed softly, and slumped down in her chair behind the pie. "You would be too if you were going through the things he and Melody must fight every day."

Teddy sighed. She was right. It was wrong of him to judge Jed so heavily. He looked over at the stairs, listening to his children play and argue. The sound of their feet running overhead as they chased each other through the halls. Jed would never get to hear that, although he had a child. Teddy took a moment to offer a prayer of thanks that he and Sac had been blessed with healthy children, and he added a word in for Jed's boy, that he may one day recover.

"Has Melody said anything on it?" Teddy asked, his frown deepening.

Sac shook her head. "No. Just the usual."

Before the dreariness in the room could overtake them, Sac stood abruptly and strolled over to the cupboard. She took out a set of small dessert plates, and then some forks, setting them down in a circle around the table.

"Cynthia should be here any minute now." She said, walking towards the front door. "Get the children down here, please."

Teddy nodded, and stood, his chair scooting back as he did. He made his way upstairs, sneaking the last bit as he listened for the footsteps. He heard his children pause when he stepped on a creaky step. He waited a second, before leaping out at them with a playful growl.

"Ah!" Natia half screamed, half giggled. "Theodore! It's a bear!"

"Grrr!" Teddy growled, crawling on his hands and knees. It was a hard feat while in his rather tight Rangers uniform, but he managed.

"That's not a bear." Theodore said matter of factly, crossing his hands behind his back. "That, my dear little sister, is a Father."

"Eeek!" Natia squealed, hiding behind the lamp table in the sitting room. "It's a Father Bear!"

"Grrr!" Teddy said again, stalking towards her. "I'm a great big Father Bear! I'm here to tickle you!"

"No!" Natia yelled, bolting playfully to avoid her father as he reached out.

Teddy wrapped his arms around her and tickled her all over, Natia laughing and kicking. Theodore watched from the hallway, rolling his eyes at this display of uneducated behavior. Teddy stopped his tickle assault, and gestured for his son to come over.

"No way." Theodore said, shaking his head. "A twelve year old does not participate in such ridiculous behavior."

Teddy took off his glasses and made a pouting face at his son. Theodore looked away, crossing his arms. After a while Teddy gave up, and stood, holding Natia in one arm. He glanced over the banister and saw the front door open. And heard the voice of his oldest daughter drift up to him. He smiled widely, and hurried downstairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Theodore yelled, following.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet baby." Sac said as she embraced her child in the doorway.

Cynthia smiled. "Hey, Mom. It's good to see you." Her eyes looked up the stairs at her father, and her smile widened. "Dad." She said, pulling away from her mother to embrace Teddy.

Teddy hugged her tightly, relieved to have his little girl back in his arms after so long. "It has been a long time, my dearest one." He said.

Cynthia's brown eyes sparkled as she saw her younger siblings rush over to her. "Natia! Theo!"

"Hello, Cynthia." Theodore said, trying to seem grown up. "How was your flight?"

Cynthia frowned, and looked at her parents, who shrugged helplessly. She turned back to Theodore. "Don't tell me you're growing up already, Theodore."

"I am grown up." He said, crossing his arms. "I am the oldest boy in the house, and a big brother."

"You mean a big bother." Natia said with a roll of her eyes. Theodore frowned at her, but she ignored him as she hugged Cynthia. "I missed you, sissy."

"I missed you too." Cynthia said softly, kissing her forehead. "And you, my little bother."

"Now now, children." Teddy said with a smile. "Cynthia has just come back home. Let us not fight now."

"Cynthia! Cynthia!" Natia squealed excitedly, jumping up and down and pulling her arm. "Mama made pie!"

"Pie?" Cynthia asked, pausing to sniff the air. Sure enough, there was the sweet scent of rutabaga pie in the house. She licked her lips. "Mmmm...rutabaga."

"Fresh out of the over." Sac said, smiling. "Just for my special adult girl."

"Well, let's not just stand here." Teddy said, rubbing his stomach. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brrrrp!"

"Ewww!" Natia said, swatting at the air around her nose. "Theodore!"

"Sorry." Theodore replied with a shrug. "I couldn't help it."

"You might pretend to be grown up," Cynthia chuckled, chewing her last mouthful of the sweet pie. "But you will always be a little boy in your manners."

Sac stood, gathering the dishes. "Children, it's time for you to go to bed now." She said gently. "Your father and I want to speak to your sister alone."

"Awww." Both children chorused.

Cynthia gave a small frown, and narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute you two. I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

Natia and Theodore exchanged a glance while their older sister dug through one of her bags. She pulled out two wrapped gifts, one wrapped in red, and one in blue, and handed them to each child.

"What is it?" Natia asked, eyeing her box with wide, curious eyes.

"You'll have to open it." Cynthia replied, smiling widely.

Natia frenziedly tore away the wrapping paper. Her face lit up and she squealed happily as she held up her new doll. "It's so cute!" She said, swinging it around.

Cynthia laughed. "Nothing short of what a six year old girl wants." She said. She then turned to her brother. "Well then, open yours."

Theodore opened his more slowly, carefully removing the paper before opening the box. A smile creeped its way on his face, and he held up a book.

" _The Encyclopedia of American Bugs._ " He read aloud, flipping the book over. " _The complete works of Edward Greenroot._ "

"Wow." Teddy said, looking over his son's shoulder at the book. "That's a nice copy, my boy."

"And by Edward Greenroot." Sac said, shaking her head. "You spoil them, Cynthia."

Cynthia shrugged, and watched her siblings run upstairs with their gifts. She knew they would be scarce for a while, and reached into her bag again.

"I have gifts for you guys, too." She said, pulling out two packages. She pulled out a third, and handed it to her mother. "And for the baby."

"Aw," Sac said, opening the gift. It was a bib with a deer on it, which said _Big Strong Buck_. She then chuckled. "We were actually thinking about naming him Buck."

Teddy opened his next, and a smile lit up his face as he held up a thermos mug with a forest Ranger riding a bear. He chuckled. "I can't say I haven't tried this." Sac raised an eyebrow, causing Teddy to speak quickly. "I never did, though."

"And for you, Mom." Cynthia handed over the last package.

Sac took it into her hands, and held it for a moment. It was a small box, and felt very light. She gently tore away the gold wrapping paper, and her eyes found a white box beneath it. She opened carefully, and put a hand to her mouth.

"What is it, my dear?" Teddy asked, looking at her expectantly.

Sac passed him the box, and Teddy looked at the contents before bursting out into laughter. "Well then! I think your daughter knows you quite well!"

It was a pair of dreamcatcher earrings, just like the ones Sac had wanted to get a few years back. They were specially designed, and even with a well paying job, expensive.

"How did you afford these?" She asked, carefully switching them out with the wolf pawprint ones she was currently wearing.

"Nicky bought them for me to give to you." She said. "He insisted."

At the mention of Nicky, Sac fell silent. Cynthia picked up on these, and quickly spoke.

"I spoke with him last night." She said, her eyes saddened. "He called me in tears. I heard Ahkmenrah."

Sac sighed, and let her head bow. She knew Nicky was pained by the loss, but was glad that her daughter was there for him. The two had been dating for about four and a half years now, and there had been talk of engagement. However, Sac feared that would be cancelled after Ahkmenrah's disappearance. Cynthia had been just as devastated, and Sac could tell that she was torn between her devastation of postponing their engagement, and her sorrow to see her boyfriend so broken. Sac knew it was unfair to Nicky, but being a mother, she had sided with her daughter on the matter.

"We are looking for him." She said soothingly, hugging Cynthia. "You remember agents Jed and Octavius, right?"

Cynthia nodded.

"They are on the case." Sac continued.

At this, Cynthia cracked a smile. "I feel sorry for whoever took Ahk."

The three laughed, and then Teddy rose to his feet. "Well, it's getting late." He said, stretching. "I believe it is time we head to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Quintus smiled widely as he landed the final kill, whooping loudly and throwing his fists into the air, along with his controller.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "Third win tonight! What do you think of that, Jacob?"

Jacob turned his head to look at his best friend and cousin, his eyes glinting with humor as he smiled. "Only because I let you."

"No," Quintus said, shaking his head. "It's because I have the skills."

"The skills to lose?" Jacob asked, smirking. "We both know I am the best at this game."

Quintus punched him gently in the shoulder. Jacob was right. It had been pure luck that he had one the round. Most of the time the game would glitch or freeze. That was his excuse, anyways. Tonight, however, things seemed to be working great for him.

He was enjoying his moment of glory when he heard his stomach rumble. Jacob burst out laughing, and slapped his knee. "Gee, how an army marches on its stomach. C'mon. Let's see if Dad bought anything good."

Quintus nodded, and stepped aside as Jacob rolled past, expertly maneuvering his wheelchair around the furniture. He led Quintus into the kitchen, and flipped the switch. He rolled over to the fridge and opened the door with minimal struggle. Quintus ducked his head down beside him, and peered inside.

"Hmm….broccoli?" He asked, cringing.

Jacob shrugged. "You know how Dad is."

"Funny." Quintus said, scratching his chin in thought. "Normally moms are the ones concerned with healthy eating."

"Well, you know how Dad is." Jacob said, his blue eyes scouring the shelves for anything good. "He's always been protective of me. Don't know why." He added with a chuckle.

His father had always been protective of him, especially after the accident. With his mother was often away working, he had been primarily raised by his father, when he was home. It was funny, how his parents worked. They never seemed to be home at the same time. When he was young, he had always had at least one parent with him at all times. However, when he got older and become more independant, his parents began to lengthen the time they spent away from home. When Jacob turned thirteen, his father got a job with Jacob's uncle. This worked out well, since Quintus and Jacob were in the same grade. Quintus would stay with Jacob after school until Jed got home.

"Oh look." Quintus said, pointing to a half empty bag of M&Ms near the back of the fridge.

Jacob nodded, and Quintus reached in to grab them.

"What're you boys doing in the fridge?" A voice asked from behind them.

Quintus yelped and whacked his head on one of the shelves. He groaned slightly, and rubbed a hand over the bumped spot. Jaco laughed, and rolled back a ways to give him room.

"Hiya Dad!" He said, giving a wave.

"Hello Uncle Jed." Quintus mumbled, blinking. "Your fridge viciously attacked me."

Jed smirked, and walked over to the two boys. He kneeled in front of Quintus, examining his eyes for any pupil changes.

"I can see that." He said. "Whacked yerself pretty good there. Need some ice?"

"No, I'm fine." Quintus insisted, sitting himself down.

Jed regarded his nephew carefully, before opening the freezer to grab an ice pack. "Well, yer gonna get one. Yer mom'll kill me if ya leave here with a concussion."

Quintus sighed, and took the ice pack, placing it over the slight welt rising on his head. Jed paced over to the counter and took out three coffee mugs, setting them on the table. He turned on the coffee maker and made a twelve cup pot. He then looked over at the boys.

"You boys want coffee?" He asked.

Jacob nodded eagerly, and Quintus shrugged. Jed poured the hot liquid into the cups, and opened the fridge.

"Cream and sugar or just creamer?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Sugar!" Jacob exclaimed eagerly, jumping slightly in his wheelchair. "Lots 'n lots of sugar!"

Jed chuckled, and heaped about five spoonfuls of sugar into his son's cup. He then turned to Quintus.

"Creamer, I'd guess?" He asked.

Quintus nodded, and Jed set the cup down before him, then handed the other to Jacob. He sat down in one of the chairs at the table, Jacob rolling his wheelchair beside him.

"Yer just like yer father," Jed said, taking a long swig of his straight coffee. "Don't like the taste of coffee, but ya got that caffeine addiction."

"Sadly." Quintus replied, sipping his beverage more slowly than the other two at the table. "I mean, it's good, but it's not, like, the best thing I've ever had."

"Exactly what your father said." Jed held his mug to his mouth again, taking another big gulp. "So. What d'ya boys wanna do?"

Jacob thought for a moment, thinking deeply about what he wanted to do with his time.

"Well I'm hungry." Quintus threw out, leaning a bit in his chair.

"Same." Jacob said, giving a small nod. "Dad, can we go somewhere for dinner?"

Jed thought for a moment, scratching his chin. "Well...not a lot 'f places are open now….and yer mother ain't home yet….she'll be worryin'...however…."

"Aw c'mon!" Jacob pleaded, leaning himself down as far as he could go and folding his hands.

Jed thought for a moment, considering his options. A good father would make sure his child and nephew were in bed by a certain time. Then again, they were teenagers now, so he did not have much control of that. They had already eaten dinner, but teen boys had an appetite. And then there was the concern with Melody. Would she be angry if they left? No, not at all. And if she was, then she could take it out on Jed. The boys deserved some fun.

"Let's see…." Jed said, a thoughtful look on his face. "It's cold, so no ice cream. Ya'll just had coffee, and ya ate. Maybe…" Jed wavered for a moment, before smiling. "How 'bout we see a movie?"

"CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR!"

Jed jumped slightly, nearly falling from his chair after the outburst of excitement from the boys. He laughed, and stood up from the table.

"Captain America it is." He said, staring with warm eyes as the two boys beamed. "But ya better dress up now. It's cold."

When Jed left the kitchen to retrieve his coat, Jacob looked at Quintus, a wide grin on his slightly freckled face.

"Finally," He said, leaning himself back in his wheelchair. "I've been try'n to get Dad to take me for weeks now."

"It's because I'm here." Quintus said jokingly, elbowing Jacob while he put on his winter coat. "You ought to thank me."

Jacob gave an incredulous laugh, and then rolled to the bottom step. He frowned, and his blonde eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he attempted to lift himself from his wheelchair and into the stairlift that waited for him against the side wall.

"What do you need upstairs?" Quintus asked, hoping to spare him the time it took to change his seat.

"My Captain America hat." Jacob said, looking up at Quintus with curious eyes. "You'll get it for me?"

"Well yeah." Quintus said, frowning. "I mean, what do you think I'd do, sit here and wait for you? You'd take forever."

Jacob smiled at the humored jest, but felt a small pit of sadness build in his heart. He and Quintus often joked about his handicap, Jacob using it as a way to console himself. But sometimes, he could not tell if Quintus was just playing along, or if he really was annoyed.

Jacob hoped it was the first one. Quintus was the closest thing to a friend he had. Most people did not have the patience required for him. That, or he "messed up their style" or something. It was frustrating, and in his teen years Jacob had become even more dependant on Quintus, since high school was proving a challenge for him. He worried that one day his cousin would tire of him, and leave him on his own.

"It's on my night stand!" He yelled.

He sighed, hoping he had been heard, and rolled to the front door to wait.

Quintus rushed upstairs to Jacob's room, quickly throwing open the door. His excitement was high as he looked over the dressers, eager to leave. When his eyes finally landed on the hat, he smiled, and picked it up.

It was wollen, and the top sported a large white star, surrounded by blue and red stripes. Quintus was jealous for a moment, wishing he had something as cool as the hat. He then pushed the feeling aside, shaking his head. He would never really wear it. He had that cool Roman helmet hat his Mom had knitted him. That was by far his favorite headpiece, and he wore nothing else. Which reminded him, he had left it in the game room.

Quintus sighed, and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked across the hallway to the game room, where Jacob and his father kept their gaming equipment. It also doubled as Jacob's homework room, where he kept his laptop for Google emergencies. Also in the room was a violin, which leaned against the wall in the far left corner. It was worn, and well used, but its music still as beautiful as the first day it was bought. It was Jacob's instrument, although he made it a point not to talk about it.

"He hasn't played it in a while."

Quintus jumped, whirling around to see his uncle standing in the hall, watching him with a smile.

"Oh. You scared me, Uncle Jed." Quintus said, catching his breath.

Jed offered a smile, and crossed his arms, his coat sleeves making them look twice as big. "Sorry 'bout that, Quint. Saw ya lookin' at it, figured I'd let ya know what's up since Jacob trusts ya so much."

"Why isn't Jacob playing it anymore?" Quintus asked, a frown on his face. "He loves that thing."

Jed shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever I ask 'im, he don't answer. Guess I should just leave 'im be, eh? He's a teenager, after all." Jed said. He then smirked, and winked at Quintus. "Us parents don't got much control over ya anymore. Shame, that. Why, back when I was a boy, I'd-"

"Oh gee," Quintus said, looking at the clock that hung in the room. "The movie starts at ten. We should really be going now."

Without waiting for Jed's reply, Quintus grabbed his winter hat and made his way back downstairs. Jed smiled after him, and shook his head. Youths would be youths, boys would be boys. He followed, grabbing his truck keys and heading out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Dad!" Jacob said impatiently, his legs hanging limply out of the truck seat as he waited for his wheelchair to be unloaded. "It starts in ten minutes!"

"We'll make it, kiddo." Jed said, grunting as he lifted the wheelchair and gently set it down on the ground.

Quintus wheeled it as close to the truck as possible, and reached up to help Jacob get seated. Jacob grabbed his cousin's shoulder for support, using his upper body strength and gravity to lower himself into the wheelchair. He smiled as he got situated, his blue eyes partially obstructed by a few crazy strands of blonde hair that had escaped the winter hat.

Jed smiled, and clapped his hands together. "Alrighty then, boys. Time 'ta get our Avenger on."

"Dad," Jacob groaned, rolling his eyes. "That was kinda lame, Dad."

For a minute Jed looked rather hurt, but shrugged it off. Jacob always seemed to change when he was in public. He was such a sweet boy, but he always wanted to be independant. Especially in front of people. He could not blame him, yet he never really liked his son's public appearance. But who was he to argue? He wanted Jacob to feel independent and strong on his own. Just not in a way that excluded him.

"Here," Jed said, handing the boys their tickets after they entered the theater. "Why don't ya go get our seats? I'll get some popcorn."

Jacob nodded, and began to roll down the theater hall. Quintus remained behind. He fished a five dollar bill from his pocket, and handed it to his uncle.

"Can you get me a pack of Skittles, please?" Quintus asked, retracting his hand. "I don't really like popcorn."

Jed nodded, and Quintus turned and followed Jacob to the viewing room. It was packed, which was to be expected during such a popular movie showing. Normally, front row seats were some of the worst. But they made handicap needs much easier. So, the two boys chose three seats near the end of the first row, closest to the door.

The previews were already playing, as they got comfortable. Quintus sat back in his seat, undoing the zipper on his coat. He let it slide off his shoulders and folded it neatly on his lap. He then took off his hat, knowing it would be a distraction to others viewing the movie. He had learned that lesson the hard way, and was not eager to repeat the mistake. He set his hat on top of his coat very neatly, and turned in his seat to help Jacob out of his.

"So what do you think will happen in the movie?" Quintus asked, hoping to spark a conversation while they waited for Jed to return.

"I think it's obvious." Jacob replied, folding his hands on his lap. "Steve and Tony have a disagreement, they get the others to side with them, they fight, stuff happens, the norm."

"Do you think it'll end like the comics?" Quintus thought aloud, putting a finger to his chin as he pondered the idea. "Steve dies in the comics. Bucky becomes Captain America."

A frown crossed Jacob's face, and he stared ahead of him at the screen. "I hope that doesn't happen. Can't have the Cap dying."

A small smile creeped onto Quintus' face, and he looked at his cousin with a joking expression as he spoke. "Aw, will Jacob be sad if his role model dies?"

Jacob punched him in the shoulder, Quintus chuckling and raising an arm to deflect the non painful blows.

"Hey now," Jed said, weaving his way through the audience to the boys. "Don't be fightin' now. We don't need a civil war in this family, so sirree."

The two laughed, and then turned their attention to the movie as it began to start. Jacob smiled widely, grinning from ear to ear in anticipation. He had waited a long time for the third captain America, and had even brought his Captain America hat to prove it. Just as the movie began, however, disaster struck.

"Uh oh." Jacob said, looking down at his lap. "Dad," He whispered, leaning across Quintus to poke his father's shoulder.

Jed looked round at him, his eyes confused. "What's up?"

"I gotta go." Jacob whinned, feeling the pressure in his bladder growing.

Jed sighed, and gave a wistful glance at the screen. Jacob saw this, and quickly raised his hand to stop him.

"I can do it myself." He said, scooting his wheelchair quietly away from the seats.

"You sure, buddy?" Jed asked. "'Cause I don't mind goin' with ya."

"I'll be fine, Dad." Jacob said reassuringly. He was cut off by an angry shushing sound from the row behind them, and lowered his voice. "I'm just going to the restroom. Nothing bad will happen."

Jed considered for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. Be quick."

Jacob nodded, and rolled himself down the ramp that led to the theater doors. He maneuvered himself carefully, and opened them. The restrooms were only a short distance away, and wheeled over to the men's room, thanking his luck that it was a push door and not a pull one. Over the years, Jacob had taught himself various methods of completing normal tasks, and had little trouble doing his business. He used his elbows to lift himself to the sink, and after thoroughly washing his hands, he left the restroom.

"Oh, excuse me." He said, finding the ramp back to the rows of seats blocked by a group of three young men.

The men did not seem to notice him, and continued talking. They were speaking in muted tones, and Jacob felt suspicion grow within him as he listened.

"We can't do it here." One of the men, a short red headed boy, whispered sharply. "There are too many people."

"Where else can we do it where he's in public?" The second replied, a taller boy with a black beanie hat covering his hair. "We can't just break into his house. It would leave too much evidence."

"Plus," The red haired one added, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Your dad said not to leave too many crime scenes. 'Too many bodies,' he said, 'are a sign of poor planning.' We still have to get the other one before they find us."

"Enough." The third man said harshly, his voice smooth yet sharp as he glared at the other two, contrasting rather strangely with his burly complexion. "Our orders were quite clear. We must kill Jed Smith tonight, and his partner tomorrow."

Jacob gasped, and this time was quickly noticed. He gulped, and rolled his chair back as he stared at the men, his blue eyes wide with fear. The burly man smiled, and kneeled down on one knee to make himself level with the handicapped boy.

"Are you lost, little one?" He asked, his amber eyes like a snake's as they looked him over. "I think this is the wrong theater room."

The other two men began to pace towards Jacob as the one who appeared to be their leader spoke. There was nothing he could do, no way he could defend himself. He had no choice.

"DAD!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the room over the sound of the action sequence currently playing.

Heads turned immediately, and Jed's quick eyes quickly took in the scene.

"Jacob!" He yelled, leaping from his seat.

He threw himself on the nearest man, the tall one with the beanie. The man threw his fists out to counter the attack, Jed ducking as it came. He was grabbed from behind by the short red haired one, and was forced to turn and face the new threat.

The man swung, his fist making contact with Jed's eye. Jed gave a yell of pain, ducking aside for a second before kicking back at the man. This time, Jed's hit struck home, and he kicked the man in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Someone call the police!" A voice cried from the audience. "He's got a gun!"

Jed turned to see the burly man drawing a black object from his coat. Acting fast, Jed threw himself forwards, using his weight to knock down his opponent. He heard the sound of sirens from outside, and tried to wrestle the man down. The man broke away, giving Jed a sharp blow to the head.

Jed's vision blurred for a moment, and his head swam as his vision blurred. He stumbled into the wall, his ears ringing.

"You'll pay for this." The burly man's voice said through the ringing. "We shall meet again, Jed Smith."

Before Jed could stop him, the man pushed his way out of the room, and fled the theater. A minute later, the officers entered, and grabbed up Jed and the other two men. Through the now growing headache, Jed could hear Jacob yelling to him, and a woman's voice trying to calm him. Jed saw through blurry vision an officer standing with the two boys, reluctantly keeping them away from the three men under arrest, including Jed. The rest was a blur as Jed was led away in handcuffs.

"Dad!" Jacob yelled after him. He turned to face the officer, his eyes tearing up before he could stop them. "Why are you arresting my Dad!?"

"It's part of protocol, sweetie." She replied, her eyes betraying a sense of guilt.

"But he didn't do anything wrong!" Jacob persisted, feeling hot tears drip from his eyes. He felt weak for showing his fear, but was unable to stop it. "They were going to kill him!"

"I believe you." The officer said, kneeling. "You father just has to go in for questioning. Do you have any relatives who can pick you up? Do you need a ride?"

"We have my aunt," Quintus said, standing behind Jaco with his hands on his shoulders comfortingly. He knew he would be unable to answer, so he decided to answer for him. "She can get us."

"Alright then." The officer said, offering a small smile. "You give her a call. I'll stay here with you until she comes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavius smiled through the dim light, the candle on the nightstand shimmering softly in the darkness. He felt Athena shift slightly in his arms, asleep. He yawned, and rested his head overtop hers, his chin resting on the top of her brown hair gently. He felt her warmth against him and could not help but sigh contentedly. It had been a long time since they had shared an evening, and he had almost almost forgotten how it felt. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep. As soon as peaceful sleep reached him, he was out.

Until his cellphone rang.

"Ughhh.." He groaned tiredly, sitting up.

Athena stirred beside him, stretching slightly. She sat up as well, and looked over at the phone.

"Hello?" Octavius said, answering the phone.

"Hey, it's Jed….I need yer help."


	6. Chapter 6

Athena wrapped her coat tightly around her shoulders, turning briefly to push the lock button on her car keys. It gave a loud beep, and she nodded once, quickly walking up a flight of stairs. She stopped at a white door, and knocked sharply, before her hands quickly retreated back into her pockets. She stood shivering for a moment before the door finally opened.

"Athena," A woman said, opening the door.

"Hey." Athena said, leaning forwards to hug the woman as she entered, giving her cheek a small kiss. "Quintus?" She asked, her eyes worried.

"In the kitchen." The woman replied. "With Jacob. They're okay."

They quickly retreated inside, shutting the door behind them as they made their way into the kitchen. There was the scent of herbal tea as they entered the kitchen, and Athena's eyes landed on her son and nephew, seated beside each other at the table.

"Mom?" Quintus asked, looking up.

Athena breathed outwards in a relieved sigh, and reached out to her son. She hugged him tightly, rocking gently as a mother would to comfort an infant.

"Mom, stop." Quintus said, blushing. "I'm fine. Aunt Melody took care of me."

"More so the opposite." Melody commented, taking a mug from the cabinet. "It was your son who kept me from panic, and who looked after Jacob."

Athena smiled, and ruffled Quintus' hair gently. "That's my boy." She whispered, kissing his forehead slightly before sitting straight. She glanced beside her at Jacob, and gently laid her hand over his. "Are you alright?" She asked, a concerned tone to her voice. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-No." Jacob stammered, shaking his head. He was still in shock over what had happened, and stared blankly down at the table. "Aunt Athena….th-they tried to kill Dad…"

Athena glanced over at Melody, who gave a small shake of her head, and gestured towards the living room. Athena nodded understandingly, and rose to her feet, patting Jacob's hand.

"Your mom and I need to talk." She said gently. "Quintus, stay with him, okay?"

Quintus nodded obediently, and stood, taking his cousin's cup. "I'll get you more tea."

Once they were out of earshot, Athena gave her sister a questioning look, her brows knitted in confusion, as well as fear for the safety of her family.

"What does he mean?" She asked.

Melody sighed deeply, putting a hand to her forehead. She sat herself down heavily on the couch, and let her voice drop low.

"I don't...I don't know." She said truthfully, shaking her head. "Jaco keeps telling me these….men, tried to kill Jed."

"It's...it's very possible." Athena said, lowering herself to sit beside her. "In his line of work, he's a target to anyone with evil intent. So is Octavius. You should know."

Melody nodded, knowing what her sister meant. It had been almost eight years since her first mission from the FBI, and she had grown use to the danger. It was constantly looming over her, yet she found the presence of death somewhat comforting. She did not want to die, but feeling like she was about to kept her on her toes. Using her fear to further her results. Something she had quickly learned her first day.

Yet, fearing death for herself was different from knowing her family was at risk of the same fate. She knew Jed's job was dangerous, but she had thought it was a safer position than hers. Knowing that there had been an attempt on her husband's life, and a threat on her brother-in-law, shook her deeply. And fear was now present once again.

"Octavius is in danger too." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around her legs as she hugged herself tightly. "Jacob said they want both of them dead."

Athena did not reply, and instead folded her hands on her lap. She looked down at the floor, and spoke in a low, soft tone.

"He always told me; 'Do not fear. Fear makes us weak. It can give us whit, yes, but in the end, we are all slaves to fear. Do not let it control your life. It is a fickle thing, that plays with our minds, and tangles our hearts in sorrow and misery. It makes us fear, although we know we have nothing to fear. If you feel afraid, work out a way to quell the grappling hands of fear. I tell you all the time,' he would say. 'All the time I tell you not to fear for me while I am away. And yet, I fear for you every time you leave my arms.' You see, Melody," Athena concluded gently, taking her hand. "We don't have time to worry, Melody. If it's true that our husbands are in danger, then we must stand strong for them."

"I just...I feel so helpless." Melody said miserably, her dark brown hair covering her face. "I work for the FBI and have so much power….but I can't protect my husband."

Athena did not reply, and instead rose to her feet as the front door was flung open, and then slammed shut.

"I told you." Octavius' voice said angrily. "Nay, I WARNED you not to do anything rash. And what do you do? You do something rash!"

"I was protecting the kids!" Jed yelled back. "The hell was I supposed to do!?"

"Now you have gone and given them a reason to seek us out." Octavius replied bitterly, his voice tinged with an anger Athena had never heard before. "Now everyone is in danger."

She looked to Melody, but neither of them moved. Jacob and Quintus quietly left the kitchen and went to their mothers, careful to avoid the arguing pair.

"They're after us anyway!" Jed retorted, storming away from the door. "I was tryn'a get 'em! "

Octavius reached out and grabbed Jed's forearm, stopping in front of the entrance to the living room.

"Jed," He said, his voice tired and worn. "Let us not fight this night."

"Why not!?" Jed screamed, ripping his arm away from Octavius' grasp. "Why the hell not!? I should kick yer ungrateful ass outta this house an' onta the street ya bastard!"

Octavius stared coldly at Jed, his hands balling into fists at his side. "You….you say that I am ungrateful to you for protecting my son...you misunderstand what I try to explain….you can such words that should not be spoken."

"Well." Jed jeered, his blue eyes alight with rage. "If that hurts ya soft li'l feelin's…"

Octavius took a deep, slow breath, and silence overfell the room for a moment. Then, like an explosion, Octavius let out an angry shout and launched himself at Jed. Jed had not time to react, and shoved backwards, hitting the wall hard.

"Octavius!" Athena screamed, running forwards. "Stop!"

"Jed!" Melody yelled, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

He kicked back at Octavius, who stumbled a few paces away and fell into the glass table. It shattered under his weight, sending glass shards out to the sides. Octavius let out a yell of anger and pain, and put up his arms to defend himself as Jed fell on top of him, landing blow after blow as he began to struggle.

"Dad!" Quintus cried, unable to move due to fear.

Jacob trembled as he watched, his eyes wide as he saw a side of his father he had never seen before.

Before Jed could strike again, his arm was grabbed and restrained. He let out a savage yell and threw Melody off of him. He went to strike Octavius again, when he received a solid kick to his side. He gave a cry and fell to the floor, his arms wrapping around his gut as he curled into a half circle. Athena stood above him, panting. She looked from him to Octavius, then back to him.

Octavius sat up slowly, grimacing in pain as he held his head. He felt warm blood drip from his nose, and tasted the metallic tang in his mouth. He looked at his hands, seeing the tiny shards of glass that stuck into him like tiny knives. He was shaking, and he let his head drop with a strangled sound of defeated dismay.

"Come, now." Athena said sternly, helping him to his feet. "Children, go upstairs."

Quintus nodded quickly, and pushed Jacob's wheelchair over to the stairs.

Melody helped Jed to his feet, her eyes wide with shock. Athena gave a small nod, and Melody took Jed into the kitchen. Athena remained in the living room, leading Octavius over to the couch.

"Lie down." She said sternly, her gaze piercing.

Octavius hesitated for a moment, before doing what he was told. His hands burned and his face stung from the scratches, but he did not allow himself to indulge in his pain. Instead he looked over at Athena, his eyes searching hers for a moment.

"Why?" Athena asked, her hands gently reaching out to take one of his.

He went to answer, but was cut off as she pulled a piece of glass from his palm. He winced, but remained still.

"He said I did not care." Octavius ranted, bitter anger tinging his voice. "He said I did not care about you all."

"Octavius," Athena said, removing another sliver of glass. "Jed did nothing wrong."

"Well he-" Octavius paused, then sighed deeply, guilt residing in his eyes. "I know. I was scared for him. I am thankful for what he did, but I fear he has angered the best that pursues us. I was hoping to avoid that. Jed just…" Octavius sighed again, giving his head a small shake. "Jed just does not seem to understand what course of action he should take. He just….Jed lets his temper speak for him. He refuses to see sense sometimes."

"Jed acts on instinct." Athena said softly, taking the last piece of glass out of her husband's hand. "You know that. As his best friend you're supposed to help him see sense, not expect to immediately."

Octavius did not reply immediately, and looked at the light coming from the kitchn. Athena sighed, and threw a blanket over him.

"Melody told me we could stay here the night." She said gently. "Get some rest. I will check on the boys."

Octavius nodded forlornly, and with a wince, he rolled over, and tired to sleep, trying his best to ignore the voices in the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya don't get it, Melody." Jed said, leaning over the coffee mug her held in his hands. Melody stood across the tale from him, a hand to her forehead as she shook her head hopelessly. "It's like I told Octavius back there, I couldn't let 'em hurt the kids."

"Jed," She spoke, looking at him with cold eyes. "I can't keep doing this for you, Jed. Every time you get into trouble _I_ have to bail you out. I don't think they'll accept my FBI status for much longer if this keeps up. This is, what, the fifth time this month? Because you acted rash?"

"I wasn't acting rash!" Jed growled, kicking the table. He swore under his breath and grabbed his foot, muttering a curse at the wooden dining table. "Look, Melody. They were gonna hurt Jacob. Would ya have wanted me to stand aside and let that happen?"

"Of course not." Melody replied, crossing her arms. "Actually, to be honest, I think you reacted just fine. But what you did to Octavius can't be brushed aside so easily."

"Oh so you blame me for it." Jed said, putting his hands on his hips. "He hit first!"

"Jed," Melody said quickly, raising her hands. "Jed, I don't care who's fault it was. But what happened tonight was very bad, very wrong. What do you think Jacob's going to think, after seeing you do that? What do you think Quintus will think after watching you beat up his father like that?"

Jed frowned, and sat himself back down in his chair. "So who's this about? Jacob or Octavius?"

Melody gave a tired sigh, and lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Jed, it's late, I'm tired, we need sleep. All I'm saying is that you need to watch what you do in the future. Don't tear this family up more than it already is." She paused, and said quietly, "You're lucky if Octavius forgives you."

With that, Melody turned, and left the kitchen. Jed sat still for a moment, before giving a yell of anger and throwing his cup to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quintus peeked his out from the bedroom door, wincing as he heard the glass shatter from downstairs. His mother had come up to say goodnight to them a few moments before, and he could hear her talking in the next room, apparently on the phone. Melody had come up the stairs just then, casting him a sad glance before disappearing into the bathroom. Quintus wanted badly to see his father, but was too afraid to go downstairs. He felt it better to stay where he was, with Jacob.

"Who did that?" Jacob asked, leaning against the backboard of his bed. He was out of his wheelchair now, and was using his balance to keep him from tipping over.

Quintus shut the door gently and sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his fingers. "I think it was your dad." He said, looking up at Jacob. "He doesn't sound too happy."

"It's my fault." Jacob whispered, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "All of it's my fault."

"No it's not." Quintus said, frowning.

"It is though." Jacob insisted, letting his chin drop to his chest. "I let those men see me at the movies. I got Jed arrested. I got him mad, which made him hurt your dad. And now he and Mom argued, and…"

"Jacob," Quintus said, pulling his legs up onto the bed. He leaned himself against the other side of the headboard, hugging one of the pillows as he spoke. "What your dad did was his fault, not yours. Those were his actions."

"I know." Jacob mumbled, looking miserable. "But he's gonna be mad at me."

Quintus blinked, and turned his head to stare at his cousin in disbelief. "Really?" He said, jumping to his feet on the bed. He shook his head scoldingly. "You really think he will be mad at you? You saved his LIFE Jacob! There's not way he would be mad at you."

"But I made him angry." Jacob persisted.

"You didn't make him angry." Quintus comforted, settling back down into a sitting position. "My dad did that. You know they'll get over it."

"I guess." Jacob said, sighing. He then yawned, and scooted himself down towards the foot of his bed so he could reach his pillow. "I'm tired now." He said, laying himself down. "Goodnight, Quintus."

Quintus sighed, and gave a small nod. He climbed off the bed, and laid down in his sleeping bag. He sighed again, closed his eyes, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get uploaded. I have a ton of summer work to do, and it all kind of fell on me at once. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And please tell me what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold air of the winter morning swept through the door as Sac hurriedly entered the office building for her agency. It was still dark out, and when she flipped the switch she cringed as the light reached her eyes. She stamped the snow off her feet, and rubbed her gloved hands together. Once again, she was the first one there. She smiled to herself, walking over to her desk and taking off her extra layers of clothing. She set them aside and opened her laptop. She then made her way over to the break area and started on the coffee.

She did not really drink coffee, preferring instead the much healthier and, in her mind, much tastier tea. But since coffee was such a popular beverage among her coworkers, she just brought a thermos from home filled to the brim.

After she had finished making the coffee, she set about her morning routine of sorting through her case files. The Ahkmenrah Daley case was still at the top, it being her number one priority. There were other cases, of course, but there were plenty of other agents to deal with those. Sitting with her thermos of tea, Sac began to flip through the file for the hundredth time since Larry had come to her for help.

She had received a call the night before, which had deeply shaken her. Athena had called her, telling her about the threat that had reportedly been given to Jed, and Octavius. Sac was not really sure whether or not to take that as evidence. The only witness of the actual threat was Jacob, Jed's son. And as sweet of a boy as he was, she just was not sure what to think. It was possible he could have imagined it.

Then again, why else would three armed men be there? She had sent Lance the list of viewers who had been watching the film. He had stayed up late into the night doing background checks, and none of the witnesses seemed like very likely targets. On top of that, Athena had expressed her concerns on the matter. She believed Jacob, but feared starting something that could get out into the open. She had requested that Sac just keep an eye on it, and consider it evidence, just to be safe.

And that she would do. She would not let any of her agents fall to such fates. Especially not Jed and Octavius.

As she thought of them, she sighed, and gave her head a small shake. Those two. Those two had gotten into a fight the night before. Athena had not been willing to admit it, but Sac had picked up on the commotion in the background and her slightly flustered tone. She had managed to get her to explain, and now almost wished she had not.

Normally, if there was a disagreement, which led to a physical fight between her agents, she would break them up and there would most definitely be punishments. Forced resignation, demotions, even losing their jobs entirely. But their fight had not been on property grounds, and was a personal matter between family members. It was not her place to interfere, and she had no intention of punishing them. But she could try to do something.

Sac looked up as she heard the door open, and gave a small smile of greeting to her partner as he entered the building.

"You're here early." Lance said, setting his shoulderbag down on his desk with a rather loud thump. "I thought you would be sleeping in. You know, being pregnant and all."

"Pregnancy does not slow down a woman." Sac said simply, brushing aside a few strands of hair to make herself look like she knew what she was doing. "It is simply that her body cannot take the strain. Yet, her mind continues with as much sharpness as your whit."

"Mreow." Lance joked, forming his fingers in a claw-like gesture. "Someone released a mountain lion. How Teddy managed to tame you is a wonder."

"He had his ways." Sac said, smiling softly to herself. "Now then, what are _you_ doing here so early?"

"Thought I'd get a headstart on today's work." Lance explained, opening his bag. He pulled out a stack of folders, and set them on Sac's desk. "Your background checks. Mostly innocents, with the worst being speeding tickets."

"I see by the look on your face that you have found something?" Sac asked, flipping to the three marked folders near the bottom of the stack.

"Yes." Lance said, looking pleased with himself. "After an almost all night research session, I found your guys." Lance took the first folder, and opened it to reveal the picture of a red-headed young man, as well as a few records. "Tucker Williams, twenty three. Amatuar salesman, sells antiques alongside his grandfather. The next one," He opened a second, a photo of an usually tall man. "This man here is Dickson Hook, twenty five. Unemployed. No family connections. He's been arrested twice for theft, and once for assault. Victim's name withheld."

"Is he the leader?" Sac asked, noting the age of the man.

"Well…" Lance paused, opening the third and final folder. "I think not. This man here is Tiem Meren. Twenty one. Don't let his age fool you. He's the son of a rather notorious criminal, who no one can nab thanks to lack of evidence. Tiem's a drummer for a band, and has a habit of beating people up. Father's influence, no doubt."

"Who is his father?" Sac asked, looking at the picture of the man.

"They call him Kah." Lance said, turning to walk towards the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup, and then returned to where he had been standing. "He's been convicted for crimes ranging from grand theft, smuggling, child abduction, and even murder." Lance paused, giving a sigh. "Many, many accounts of murder. But we have no evidence. He's never actually touched anybody."

"That must be where his son and his friends come in." Sac said, piecing together the evidence. "He taught his son how to correctly plan out these murders so he would not get caught."

"He's sart for an Egyptian." Lance said, sipping his coffee.

Sac blinked. "Egyptian?"

Lance frowned, before his eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"Easy." Sac warned. She pulled up the city's records on her computer, and after a moment spoke. "Tiem is Kah's son. The last name is Meren. Meren was the name Ahk arrived in America with. If we look at their pictures side by side…"

"They're related." Lance stated, setting his mug down. "I didn't see that one coming."

"What's Kah's address?" Sac asked, looking through the casefile.

"720 Hill Springs." Lance replied. "Right across from Larry's apartment."

"We need to check that out." Sac said, rising from her desk.

"No." Lance said sharply, pushing her back into the seat. "Not with you like this. Sac, you're pregnant!"

"And?" Sac asked defiantly, glaring up at her partner.

"It means that as your partner in crime fighting, I will not let you near a man who has murder all over his name." Lance said simply. "Besides, I can take Octavius with me."

"And Jed?" Sac asked. "Normally they travel together."

Lance shook his head. "No. I think it would be better if they had some time apart. Besides, Jed needs to be out of the way."

"Why?" Sac asked.

"I think you should question his kid about what he saw at the theater." Lance said, gathering his stuff. He glanced at the door and saw the two agents coming, and spoke quickly. "If Jed and Octavius are in danger, we need to know."

Sac nodded, and turned her frown into a smile as her two agents entered. "There you are!" She said, beaming. "I thought you would never show up."

"It was...a long night." Octavius muttered. His face was bruised in places, and there was a cut along his left eye. Sac knew what it was from. "But all is at peace now."

"Well good." Sac said. She then handed them each a folder. "Octavius, I want you to go with Lance to check on a possible suspect in the Ahk Daley case."

Octavius nodded, took his assignment, and left with Lance out the door.

"Jed, I want you to see Tilly today. See if she has found any DNA on that picture you gave us." Sac said. "Nothing too big."

Jed frowned, his brows knitted in confusion. "That's it? Sac, there's more suspects out there. I can check on them. See what they're up to. Those men from the theater, I could-"

"Jed," Sac whispered, reaching out to gently touch his arm. "I do not want you to cross their path. Not yet. Not until we know that you and Octavius are safe."

Jed went to argue, thought better of it, then sighed. He gave a small nod of consent, and left the building, leaving Sac on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well." Lance said, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets as he stood outside of his car, looking up at the rundown apartment before him. "You'd think for such a rich man with a rich cultural background it'd be better looking."

Octavius just shrugged. "Sometimes people are lazy. He might not like doing hard physical labour."

"Then what about hiring people?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow as a smirk rose the corners of his mouth. It made perfect sense.

"The fewer people around a man with a dark mind, the fewer people know of his evil doings." Octavius said flatly.

Lance raised his eyebrows. "It sounds like you know what you're dealing with."

"It is basic knowledge." Octavius replied. "In our line of business, it pays to know your enemy well."

"You speak wisely." Lance said, nodding once. "Now. Here goes nothing."

Lance casually walked along the overgrown concrete path that lead to a flight of rather shabby granite stairs. The building was constructed of dull red bricks, which were cracking with age. The door was made of some sort of reinforced wood, and was painted a light shade of red. There were small flecks of darker red splattered in random spots, but Lance convinced himself with a growing sense of dread that is was just a trick of the eyes. He glanced behind him to see Octavius at the bottom of the stairs, looking around carefully before climbing to the top.

Octavius drew his handgun, and waited. Lance took a deep breath, reached out, and knocked.

"Police! Open up!" He said in a demanding voice. They waited for a moment, before he knocked again. "Open up, or we're coming in!"

After another moment of waiting, Lance nodded to Octavius, and stepped back. Octavius kicked out at the door handle, and the two watched as the door swung open and hit the inside wall. It had opened easier than they were expecting, and they hesitated a moment before entering. Lance went first, with Octavius following close behind, gun ready to defend if they were attacked. There was nothing.

"Weird." Lance said, letting his own weapon point towards the floor. "I would have thought at least someone would be here. Perhaps they saw us coming and bailed."

"No." Octavius said, slowly walking into the kitchen. "Look. The dishes in the sink are relatively new, but I would say they have been sitting for less than twenty four hours."

"Geesh," Lance muttered, wrapping his heavy winter coat tighter around his shoulders. "You'd think these guys would have heating."

"Judging by these bills here on the counter, I would say they do, they just do not use it as often." Octavius explained, holding up a few opened envelopes. "Almost less than fifty dollars a month. They must only use it on special occasions."

"They're mad." Lance commented, his eyes looking over more of the house.

"We do not need their electric bills to tell us that." Octavius said.

He set the envelopes back where he had found them, and looked at the window above the sink. It was covered by black curtains, as were the other windows, he realised. He frowned, and scratched his chin.

"I do believe this apartment belongs to our suspect," He said, turning to face Lance. "But I do not believe he lives here anymore."

"Maybe it's rented out? To his son and his little gang?" Lance suggested.

"Perhaps."

Octavius looked back at the dishes piled in the sink, and picked up a reusable plastic cup. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cotton swab, and swiped the rim of the cup. Lance looked at him with a question glance.

"This isn't a crime scene." He said, his brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Jed found a picture frame that we think belonged to Ahk." Octavius explained, carefully storing the swab in a sealable bag. "In the picture was a man, who looked strikingly similar to our victim. If their DNA is the same, then perhaps we can build a better case, and figure out why these mystery men abducted him."

"Clever." Lance said, smiling widely. "Very clever. I'll look around and see what else I can find. You look over the kitchen again."

"Very well." Octavius replied, giving a small nod of his head.

"Yell if you die." Lance said, disappearing down the hall.

Octavius gave a small chuckle of sarcasm, and continued examining the kitchen. Lance turned off from the hallway and entered a small room. It was painted a dark gold color, and consisted of an old, ratty couch, and a small television in the corner. There was a fridge in the other corner, and Lance's curiosity got the best of him.

He squatted down, and opened the fridge. There were numerous bottles of bear, some open, some not, and a few bags of a suspicious white substance.

"We have drugs in here." Lance said aloud.

"Take one for testing." Octavius replied back, his voice muffled through the walls. "Take pictures, too. We need evidence. If we cannot catch them for abduction, we can get them for illegal drug dealings."

"Ha, like that Capone guy and his tax evasion." Lance said, slamming the fridge door closed. He heard a thump, and then a yelp, and quickly pointed his gun. "Shit!" He yelled, jumping back a foot or two. "We've got one!"

"What!?" Octavius yelled, quickly rushing closer to the room.

"Get up!" Lance yelled, his eyes blazing with anger. "Stand up, now!"

A young man, no older than twenty five, slowly stood. He looked at Lance with frightened eyes, his hands as high as they could go in the air. His hair was covered by a red beanie hat, and he held a camera in his left hand, which was now in the air.

Octavius entered the room, and froze. "Nicky?"

"Hey…" Nicky murmured, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Nicky?" Lance asked, frowning. "Daley's boy, Nicky?"

"Yes…" Nicky replied, slowly lowering his hands.

"What are you doing here, Nicky?" Octavius asked, a deep frown on his face. "This is an ongoing investigation, and perhaps a crime scene. And it is the home of a very dangerous man. Your father would not approve of your being here."

"Not to mention the breaking and entering business." Lance added, crossing his arms in irritation. "Honestly, the youth these days!"

"I just want to help find my brother." Nicky whispered, casting his gaze to the floor. "I want him back."

"I know you do, Nicky." Octavius said in a comforting tone, reaching out to put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "But you must not disrupt us while we search. We are professionals at this sort of thing. As well, we believe the men who live here are the ones who took your brother."

"I know they're the ones who took him!" Nicky spat, pushing Octavius' hand away. "And I intend to find where they have him."

"Nicky…" Octavius said gently, before pausing. He exchanged a glance with Lance, before speaking again. "Nicky, what would your father do if you were gone too?"

"But I'm not." Nicky protested.

"What he means is, what if we weren't here? What if they came back and you were trapped in here without backup?" Lance asked, making the point clearer.

Nicky was silent, his head bowed in defeat. "You're right…" He whispered, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. "I just...I miss him, and I'm worried. Dad's a wreck, I'm becoming a wreck, Ahk's always been a wreck-"

"Nicky," Octavius said, looking the young man in the eyes. "We will find your brother. But you must not interfere."

"Alright." Nicky agreed reluctantly.

"I think we have all we need here." Lance said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get out of here, and take these samples to Tilly."

Octavius nodded his agreement, and led Nicky out of the house along with them. Lance locked the door from the inside and closed it behind him, hoping to make the house look as untouched as possible. When they reached their car, Octavius turned to Nicky.

"If you really want to help us," He said, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Keep an eye on the apartment and the men living here. Do not approach it, and only watch from the windows. Make sure you are not seen. The nosey are the easiest targets at times. Understood?"

Nicky nodded. "Thanks, Octavius."

"Not a problem." Octavius replied, offering a small smile. "Now. Get back home, Nicky."

Nicky nodded, turned, and quickly made his way back across the way to his dad's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicky sat on the foot of his bed, staring out his window at the apartment across from him. It had been about an hour since Octavius and Lance had left, and he was still keen to get back and search. He knew it was a bad idea, but he hated just sitting there and doing nothing while his beloved brother was who knew where. He could be being beaten, tortured, hurt, he could even be dead.

Nicky shook his head, cursing himself. He refused to even consider Ahk being dead. He sighed in frustration, and threw himself backwards onto his mattress. He had wanted to return to the apartment, but had been forced to remain inside as Octavius and Lance had refused to drive away until they knew for certain Nicky would not try to return. Now, with the day crawling on it would be a lot harder to enter the house unnoticed.

He gave another sigh, and rolled himself on his side to stare at a framed photo of his family. His father had been using work to keep himself busy. He left early, and returned early. Even though he could work from home, he had been making excuses to visit other sites he owned. Everyone knew why, but they humored him. Losing a child was never an easy thing for a parent, and no one was going to tell him how to cope.

Still, Nicky was upset that his father was always gone for so long. He wanted him home for comfort, and also to investigate the house. He knew his father would be all over the chance to find Ahk. His mind was just too muddled to comprehend it at the moment.

He sat up when he heard a knock at his door. He stood curiously, and quickly ran down the stairs. He opened the door, and part of his heartache was immediately forgotten as he saw who it was.

"Cynthia!" He said, an excited tone in his voice. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Cynthia smiled, and held up a plate with a foil sheet over it like it was obvious what business she had there. "Is it not alright to visit my boyfriend?"

"No no, it's great to see you." Nicky said, his words slurred slightly as he fought with his excitement and pain. He knew he could not pretend to be happy around Cynthia, but he could not help but smile at seeing her face. He then came to his senses, and quickly stepped aside. "Come in, come in." He said.

Cynthia smiled sweetly, and entered the apartment, her knee high purple patterned dress waving slightly behind her as she walked. She set the plate down on the bar area counter, and took a seat on one the stools.

"What's under the cover?" Nicky asked, standing behind her as he looked over her shoulder.

"Open it." She said, pushing it beside her.

Nicky reached over and removed the foil, a smile drifting onto his face. "Rutabaga pie." He said. "I assume your mom made it?"

"Uh hu." Cynthia said, smiling. "I made sure my dad didn't eat it all."

The two chuckled, before their laughter died away. The sadness had returned to Nicky's eyes, and he bowed his head with a sigh. Cynthia frowned, and gently began to rub his shoulders. It was something he hated, and we he did not react, her frown deepened.

"Nicky?" She asked, reaching out to gently turn his face towards hers. "Are you alright?"

"Of course not." Nicky said, his voice cracking slightly. "How can I-I be…?"

Cynthia took him into a tight hug, her head resting on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She did not know what to say, but knew the power of silent comfort.

"I went to that apartment across the street today." Nicky whispered.

Cynthia pulled away with a small gasp, and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Nicky!"

"I had to!" Nicky exclaimed, his voice rising in his desperation. "I had to know!"

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Cynthia yelled back. "Nicky, what were you thinking?!"

"I didn't get a chance to get myself killed." Nicky growled. "Octavius stopped me."

A worried look entered Cynthia's eyes, and she stared at Nicky with a concerned expression. "What do...what do you mean by that?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't even know anymore!" Nicky shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in anger. "I don't know!"

Cynthia was about to reply, when a movement caught her eye. She turned to look out a nearby window, and saw four men. One was older than the others, and was opening the door. The other three appeared to be holding something between something. She squinted, and realized with a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was a body bag. And it was moving.

"N-Nicky…" She stammered, pointing.

Nicky walked over to the window, and his eyes widened as he stared. He knew those men. And something told him that the person in the black bag, was Ahk.

"They have Ahk!" He exclaimed, his blood running cold.

"We need to call for help." Cynthia said, pulling her cellphone out of her purse.

"There's no time!" Nicky yelled.

He ran to the front door and threw it open, running headlong outside.

"Nicky!" Cynthia yelled, her voice desperate.

But he had already left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to upload. I start schooling again soon, so chapters will be more scarce than usually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jed looked at the computer screen with a confused gaze, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the two pictures side by side. Two man, one for each picture, were shown on the screen. Was Ahkmenrah, and one was an older man, who looked very much like him. He turned to Tilly.

"You think these two might be related?" He asked, pointing at the screen.

Tilly shrugged, the sleeves of her white lab coat hanging from her arms. "Might me, might not be. They both might just be Egyptian."

"They look so similar though…" Jed said, unable to shake the idea. "We know Ahk had family out there. Maybe some of 'em got here?"

"Maybe." Tilly repled, pausing to take a sip from a McDonald's cup by her computer. "Did Sac say if Mr. Daley paid for anyone else?"

"No." Jed said, shaking his head. "I don't think the family could've afforded it, and Daley didn't pay for their passports or nothin'."

"Perhaps this will hold the answer."

Jed and Tilly looked up to see the motion detecting doors close behind Octavius and Lance. They smiled, and Octavius set a small ziplock bag down in front of Tilly.

"We managed to get into the house." Lance explained, taking off his coat. "Found that little DNA in the sink."

Tilly picked it up, and a wide smile appeared on her lips. "Perfect." She said.

She sat down in her moving chair and pushed himself towards a white countered area of the room, where she kept her bacteria and DNA cultures in a small incubator. She opened it, and pulled out a clear petri dish with a white strip of tape marked with the name _Ahkmenrah Daley_. She then opened a filing cabinet, pulling out a folder. Inside was a diagram of Ahk's DNA, and she set it beside her.

She then swiped the swab on a new dish, and set it under the gaze of the microscope. She looked at it for a few moments, before looking back at the diagram.

"It's a match!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in a moment of excitement. She then looked around at the others, and gave a small, sheepish grin. "Sorry. Love my job."

"So they're related." Jed said, scratching his chin. "But how? What do you think, Octavius?"

"Hm?" Octavius asked, looking up from his phone with a guilty look in his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat, and shoved his phone back into his coat pocket. "Oh. I really do not know."

"They could be brothers." Tilly said, spinning her chair around to face him. "The DNA doesn't lie."

"He looks old enough to be his uncle." Lance said, looking between the two pictures.

"Let me see those." Octavius said, taking the file.

"Hey!" Lance said, snapping his head around to stare at the agent. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Interrogation." Octavius replied simply. "We have two of the men who attacked Jed in custody. They are bound to know something."

Lance nodded at the idea, while Jed looked at his partner with narrowed eyes. There was something suspicious about him….maybe it was nothing. Either way, he was not going to ask. He was, after all, still mad.

"Right, then. Now we should-"

"Lance!" Sac's voice yelled from the other side of the glass door. She pushed it open, and was inside the lab before anyone could ask what was happening.

"Sac?" Lance said questioningly. "Hey, have a seat or something before you pass out."

"No time." Sac said, grabbing Lance's arm. "I just got a call from Cynthia. We have a hostage situation. At our suspect's house."

"Who's been caught?" Jed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nicky Daley."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius stared out the window as Lance and Sac pulled away, driving off down the road towards the address they had been issued. He let out a regretful sigh, and turned back to the interrogation room. He reached a hand into his pocket, and fingered a stack of paper bills. He could do this. This was wrong. But he had no choice.

He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

"Ey, Octavius. You have our money, correct?"

Octavius stood stiffly, his hand bunched into a fist beside him, before he relaxed his shoulders in a sign of defeat.

"I have your money, Tucker." He said, handing over the stack.

Tucker looked at it, and chuckled to himself. "What do you think, Dickson? Is this enough cash?"

"Hmmm…" Dickson said, scratching his chin. "I don't think so."

Octavius felt a tinge of fear at the base of his spine. "Ten thousand dollars. That was what we agreed on."

Tucker chuckled. "My dear agent, do you really think you can put such a low price on her head? Is she not worth more to you?"

"She is worth everything to me." Octavius growled. "More than anything I could afford."

"And your son?" Tucker continued, examining his fingernails. "How much for him?"

A swell of anger rose up within Octavius, and he fought to keep it under control as he stared at the two men sitting before him.

"Give us a thousand more." Tucker said.

"I do not have anymore." Octavius whispered, his voice bitter. "I have barely a cent to offer you."

"Pity, that." Dickson said, leaning back in his seat. "I suppose we'll have to take your family away from you, one by one."

"Leave my family out of this, please!" Octavius pleaded, now desperate. "I will refuse to aid you!"

"That might be a mistake." Tucker said, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "You know we have Daley's boy, and you know we have Nicky. We can easily send a message for them to be killed. And then, we'll murder your wife, steal your son, and torment everyone you love. Do you want that?" Silence met his ears, and he smiled. "No, I thought not. Give us the rest of the bail money, and we'll be on our way."

Octavius closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. He gave a small nod, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He tossed it onto the table, and it landed open side up. Tucker smiled at the photo inside.

"You have a beautiful family." He said, looking at the picture while he took out every last bill and coin in the money pocket. "I'm glad they'll be living another night."

Octavius said nothing, and just stared at them with an icy glare. "You have what you want." He growled, his hands clenched tightly. "Now get out of this building."

Tucker stood, and extended his hand across the table. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Octavius hesitantly reached across to clasp it, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His neck snapped forwards and he hit the table, slumping onto the floor.

"Dammit, Dickson!" Tucker yelled, slapping his partner. "I didn't tell you to do that!"

"We need to make our 'escape' look more realistic." Dickson replied, shrugging. He bent down on one knee, and pulled Octavius' head up by his hair. "Remember; tell no one anything you know. Or else."

Octavius watched them leave, and then let his head lay on the cold tile floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance slammed his foot on the break as they neared the apartment, the jolt sending him forwards a little as they stopped. Jed opened his door, and Sac quickly followed suit.

"Oh no," Lance said, holding up his hand. "You're not coming."

"I am!" Sac whispered indignantly, her eyes narrowed. "You can't stop me. Besides, my daughter is involved."

"You go to your daughter." Jed said, keeping his head low behind the car. "I'll cover for you."

Sac nodded, and slowly slipped herself along the back of the car. She looked at the apartment where Nicky was being held. She saw no movement, and quickly ran as fast her body would allow her to the Daley apartment.

"Mom…" Cynthia whispered, peeking out from the crack in the doorway.

Sac said nothing, opening the door then quickly shutting it. She embraced her daughter in her arms, rocking slightly on her feet.

"Mom they have Nicky…" Cynthia said, her voice cracking.

"I know baby, I know." Sac whispered soothingly. "But we're going to get him out of there."

Jed looked at the apartment, watching carefully for any signs of life. He gave a small nod to Lance, and they moved forwards slowly.

"I'll take the back door," Jed said under his breath. "You take the front, watch them side windows right there."

"Got it." Lance replied. "Cover yourself, Jed. I don't want this to end up being a crime scene."

Jed smirked, and turned back the apartment. He made no sound as he swiftly walked to the side of the building. He held his gun at the ready, and turned the corner to the back. He took one step forwards, and then froze.

The back door was wide open, and there was a trail of crimson red running down the steps and onto what little grass was there. His eyes followed it, and he stood very still. There, with his hands and feet tied, and mouthgagged, was Nicky, curled up as best he could on the ground.

"Shit…" Jed muttered, running the last few paces. "Nicky!"

Nicky groaned, and looked up slowly. His eyes were narrowly opened, and there was a look of confusion on his face. Jed knelt down and untied the gag around his mouth.

"What happened, Nicky?" He asked his eyes concerned. When Nicky did not respond immediately, he gave him a rough shake. "Nicky!"

"Gone…" Nicky choked, his voice cracked. "Ahk's...gone…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow!" Nicky yelped, flinching as Athena firmly bound the rope burns on his wrists and ankles with clean strips of .

"Easy." Athena said gently, tying off the gauze that was wrapped around his left ankle. She gave the binding a slight tug, and smiled. "There. All done."

Nicky gave a tired groan, and let his head hang. He repositioned himself slightly, hearing the thin sheet of paper covering over the hospital bed crumple beneath him. He glanced out the window at the dark night, the headlights from vehicles casting glares on the glass. He sighed, and lowered his head once again to look at the floor.

It had already been dark by the time Jed had arrived at the hospital with Nicky, and even with the current time the facility was full. It had taken Athena almost an hour to get to him, since she had a full roster of patients to tend to that evening. Jed had hung out at the hospital for a while, until he had received a rather disturbing call from Octavius.

The two men that had been apprehended at the movie theater had escaped during interrogation, and were now on the run. Worse still, no one knew where Ahk and his captors had disappeared to. On top of all that, the Christmas party was the next day, and no one was in a cheery mood.

After Jed had left, Nicky had been on his own for another half an hour, until he was ready to be tended to.

Now, he was tired, and ready to go home.

"Have you called your father yet?" Athena asked, beckoning for Nicky to follow her into the hallway.

Nicky shook his head. "I thought it better if I didn't. You know, he's got enough to worry about right now. Anyways, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." Athena said under her breath. She smiled at her patient, before abruptly stopping and opening a door. "Wait out here. I'll grab my things and take you home."

Nicky nodded, and leaned against the white wall as he waited. The noise in the hospital varied. From some of the exam rooms there was laughter. From others, what could only be described as mixed cries of pain, surprise, and shock. He could vaguely detect the sound of sirens outside, and pressed himself against the wall as a team of EMTs rushed passed, carrying an unconscious woman in a stretcher. If this was the working environment Athena put up with every day, he could understand why she always seemed a little on edge. With all things she had probably seen, he would probably be just as cautious.

"Perie!" Athena yelled, cupping a hand to her mouth as she leaned out of the employee break room. "What's the status on that one?"

"Stab wound, stable." One of the paramedics replied, turning his head but still running with the others. "We got this one!"

"Alright!" Athena slipped on her coat, and let her purse hang on the bend of her arm. She smiled at Nicky, and nodded towards the door. "Come on, then."

Nicky followed her to her car, and got into the passenger's seat. His nose detected a hint of pine, and he noticed the Christmas tree shaped scented ornament hanging from the dashboard. Unlike his dad's car, Athena's was neat and organized, although she had some rather random objects lying around. One of which Nicky felt pricking his thigh. He lifted his leg and found a pair of surgical scissors. He cast Athena a questioning look, and she gave a small chuckle.

"You can just put those in the cup holder." She said, waving her hand. "I forgot to put them back in my first aid kit."

"What were they doing out of it?" Nicky asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I came across a toddler with a rather large splinter shoved in his finger. Needed to get it out somehow."

Nicky winced, wishing her hadn't asked. He dropped the scissors, and wiped his hand rapidly on his shirt.

"Relax." Athena said, pulling out of the parking lot. "It's sterile."

"You sure take your job seriously." Nicky said in admiration. "I think I'd be insane by now if I was you."

"It takes a balanced character." Athena explained, keeping her eyes trained on the road. "But mainly, it takes will. I know a lot of doctors, nurses, EMTs who dropped out. I don't blame them. I've come close to leaving a good few times since I've started."

"So, why haven't you?" Nicky questioned.

"Because someone has to do it." She replied. "I get stressed. Every night I come home I feel like something's wrong. Some days are better than others. The trick of the matter is, unfortunately, hardening your resolve. Acting like you really don't care. I've seen many doctors who seem so deadpan, I wonder if they love humanity or not."

"Are you?" He asked.

"Oh, no." Athena said, shaking her head. "I've tried. But I just can't work that way. The people that come to me are scared. They need comfort, a human touch. They're in pain." She paused, silent for a moment before continuing. "I've lost patients before. Some die right in front of me. Those are the hard days. I feel so guilty sometimes. I'm not trying to discourage you from a medical career, but it's an emotional burden. A heavy one." She whispered the last part, and then cleared her throat. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Nicky answered truthfully.

"We'll stop by Arby's and pick something up. Do you like they're sandwiches?" She asked.

"Eh," Nicky muttered, shrugging. "They're okay."

"Would you like something different?" Athena offered, looking at him.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, ma'am." Nicky said politely.

Athena smirked. "Don't bother with that ma'am business. It's been a long day for you. I could care less what you called me."

They drove another few minutes in silence, before pulling into the drive through. Athena knew exactly what she wanted, and Nicky figured that she was probably a regular customer. He took a few seconds longer to order his, finally settling on a simple burger with some fries, and an ice tea. When they pulled up to the pay window, he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, but Athena had already paid for the food.

"It's fine." She said, handing him his food. "It's just a few bucks more."

"Thanks." Nicky said, taking his food. He quickly unwrapped the burger and took a bite, guiltily enjoying the greasy taste. "Heart attack food." He joked.

Athena laughed, and turned back onto the highway leading to the suburbs area of Brooklyn.

"So where am I going?" She asked, glancing at Nicky.

Nicky swallowed his mouthful quickly. "Fifteenth Street, third house on the left."

"Hm." Athena hummed as they pulled into the driveway. "Haven't seen this one before. Is it one of your father's rentals?"

"Yeah." Nicky said, opening the passenger side door. "It's not on the market yet, so we're staying here. You know, until everything gets cleared up across the street."

"I get it." Athena replied, nodding. "I'd do the same if I was in his position."

"Yeah."

There was a pause, before Athena cleared her throat. "Well, I'd better get home. The boys are probably hungry. Octavius can't use an oven to save his life."

Nicky chuckled, and waved as she pulled out of the driveway. "Thank you!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Athena waved at him, and pulled out of the driveway. She looked at the radio clock, and sighed. It was already almost nine. She was normally home by at least seven, and realized that in the rush of the evening she had forgotten to call Octavius and tell him she would be late. Now that she thought about it, she realized he had not even called to check up on her.

Being a rather overprotective man, Octavius had always called her at certain times throughout the day. One of those times was around the time she would be driving home on a normal night. She glanced at her phone, which she kept on her dashboard, on speaker, just in case. No missed calls showed, and for a moment she became worried. Then she shook her head, sighing to herself. There was no need to be worried. He had probably just taken Quintus out somewhere. They had been discussing taking an evening for a father-son night out.

When the clock read nine thirty seven, she pulled into her driveway. The moment she walked to the front door, and fumbled in her purse for her keys. As usual, her bag was a mangled mess, and it took a moment before she finally fished them out. She smiled, and quickly unlocked the door, slipping inside. The heat from the heating system wrapped around her like a warm blanket, and she gave a contented sigh as she removed her layered coat. She hung it up on the second wooden knob, before frowning. The third knob held her son's coat, but the first, which normally held her husband's, was barren.

"Quintus?" She called, setting her bag down by the door.

There was the sound of feet on the stairs, and the young teen appeared on the bottom step.

"Yeah, mom?" Quintus asked, frowning. He had a rather irritated look in his eyes, and was holding a pencil firmly in his left hand.

Athena winced inwardly, realizing she had disrupted one of his numerous projects. "Hey, sweetie. Have you seen your father?"

Quintus shook his head and shrugged. "He's not here."

Athena's frown deepened, and her gaze shifted back to the empty wooden knob. "Did it occur to you to call and tell me?" She asked, half-heartedly attempting to scold her son for his lack of common sense.

"No…" Quintus replied, his angry scowl turning into a worried frown. "I thought he was just working late. I thought you were, too….Do you think he's okay?"

"Oh, of course." Athena said quickly, sensing the concerned tone in Quintus' voice. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll call Melody and have her ask Jed."

"Okay…" Quintus whispered. He stood at the last step for a moment longer, before he disappeared back to his room, closing the door and resuming his writing.

Athena took her phone from her pocket, and quickly dialed Melody's number.

"Come on, pick up," She muttered, running her free hand through her hair nervously.

"Hello?"

Athena let out her breath at the sound of her sister's voice. "Hey, Melody," She said, forcing herself to stifle her worry. "Can you help me?"

"Of course." Melody's voice said. "What's up?"

"Octavius hasn't come home yet." Athena explained. "Has Jed seen him around anywhere?"

"I'll ask." Melody replied. A pause, Melody yelling, and a muffled reply came from the phone. "No, he hasn't. But he'll call him. If he doesn't answer he'll drive by the station."

"Great. Thanks, Melody." Athena said. "Give Jed my thanks, too."

"No problem. And, Athena, don't worry about Octavius. I'm sure he's just fine." Melody said reassuringly.

"I know." Athena whispered, sighing. "I just...worry."

"I know you do. I hope he comes home soon. I'll text you what Jed finds out. Goodnight, Athena."

"Goodnight." Athena said.

She hung up her phone, and let out another deep sigh. She had no idea where Octavius could be. Unlike most women, she knew her husband was not off with another woman. He was better than that. She also knew that if something had happened to him, she would have known about it already.

"It must be work." She told herself, walking into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea. "His phone's probably dead. That's all."

She reached into the cupboard and grabbed a box of candy canes. She had been saving them for the upcoming Christmas party, but was tempted by a craving to take one. She walked into the living room, sitting on the couch closest to the tree. She set down her tea, and began sucking on the candy. She knew it was a bad idea to idle, and sought to distract herself from Octavius' absence. Her eyes landed on the television remote, and she switched on the TV. Scrolling through the channels, she found the Music channel, and gradually rose the volume until she could clearly hear _Jingle Bells._

Taking a sip from her mug, she opened a planning book beside her. She had already finished most of the preparations for the next day's party, but she figured there was something she could do while she waited for her husband to return. She ran her finger down the page, but found checks beside every note. Frustrated, she slammed the planner shut, and tossed it aside.

She was never this frustrated, and realizing her angry outburst, Athena quickly took another sip. It must just be her concern. Taking a calming breath, she reached instead for her book, which lay on the lamp table. _Eagle in the Snow,_ one of her favorites. She leaned back against the cushions, and covered herself with a winter themed throw blanket. She opened to her marked page, and began to read, only to be interrupted a moment later by a vibrating in her pocket.

She looked at the text Melody had sent, and sighed in frustration. Jed had called. Octavius had not answered. Athena quickly went to reply, but paused, finger over the keypad, when she heard the front door open. She set the phone down, uncovered herself, and stood.

"Octavius?" She asked, peering around the corner into the front door hallway.

There he was, wearing no coat and shivering, a weary look in his eyes. Octavius looked over at her slowly, shaking in his dark long sleeved sweater. He licked his lips nervously, and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Athena frowned, and took a few steps closer to him. "Octavius...are you alright?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Octavius stood very still for a moment, before he rushed forwards, scooping her into a tight embrace. She yelped in surprise, and tried her best not to shiver away from his cold touch. She finally gave in and hugged him back, burying her face into his black sweater.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice muffled by the fabric. "I was worried about you."

"I am fine." He said quickly, giving a smile.

Athena pulled away after a moment, frowning. She reached up to touch the side of his bruised head, causing him to wince. "This is not where Jed hit you. What happened?"

Octavius was silent for a moment, a look in his eyes. He twisted the ring on his finger nervously, before he looked at her and spoke. "I...was attacked during an interrogation, that's all. Then I got stuck in traffic on the way home. It was all backed up."

Athena's frown deepened, and she gently caressed his cold cheek. She could tell there was something he was not telling her. But looking at his weary, tired face, she knew he would not speak the truth. Perhaps the truth was something she would not wish to know. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Well, you had me worried." She said.

Octavius could only nod an apology. "Sorry. I meant to be home."

"I know." Athena whispered. "Well, it's already past ten. We have things to do and people to see tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Octavius agreed. "You go ahead; I need to get a drink."

Athena nodded, and after turning off the television she made her way upstairs. Octavius watched her go, and sighed miserably. She must not know what he had been up to. He slinked into the kitchen, and opened the garbage can. He pulled out a paper bag from beneath his sweater, and looking around to make sure he was not seen, he dropped it in. He covered it with a few crumpled papertowels, got a cup of water, and left upstairs after Athena.


	10. Chapter 10

The enticing aroma of freshly baked bread quickly brought Teddy's attention away from the nature magazine he had been reading. It was Saturday morning, and he was taking the day easy. He had been working all week, including Saturday, in the hopes of bringing in extra money. Christmas was only a week away, and he still had a few gifts to order before all the deals ended.

He yawned and folded the magazine, setting it into a woven basket Sac had made a few years back. There was a mix of various magazines in the basket; Teddy's nature magazines, Sac's Home & Garden collection, Cynthia's old copies of History Weekly, which she had forgotten to back when she left for college, Theodore's National Geographic, and Natia's Ranger Rick children's activity books. It was a well jumbled up mess of different topics, but at least his family found joy in reading.

He stood up and stretched his back. He was sure he heard something crack, and sighed. He was getting old. His fortieth birthday was coming soon, and he realized with a rather disappointed frown that he was getting old. All of his hiking in the woods had taken its toll on him. But, he knew, he would never stop wandering. He could always go on horseback if he became too infirm to walk himself up the steep slopes of the park. But that would never happen.

He glanced over at the clock, which was painted like the moon, hanging from the fireplace mantle. It was just past three am, and would soon be time for the family to head off to their friend's dwelling for the annual Christmas party.

Since everyone practically knew each other, there was always a yearly, festive gathering around this time of year. It alternated houses, with this year's get together at Octavius and Athena's place. Everyone was excited and talking about it. Although very busy with her job, Athena had never failed to entertain her guests. She had never been much of a big party person, Teddy knew, but she always seemed to insist on participating in the Christmas gatherings. Better to have it at someone else's place than his own.

Now that he was on his feet, he made his way into the kitchen. Sac had hung up strands of tinsel along the edge of the counters, and there was little white, hand crocheted snowflakes hanging from the cabinets. It was very festive indeed, and Teddy could not help but smile. His eyes landed on a loaf of steaming spread sitting on the stove, and he took a deep breath, savoring the aroma. He let it out with a contented sigh.

"It smells wonderful." He said, smiling widely.

"Good," Sac replied, wiping her flour-covered hands on her tanned brown apron. She had been busy putting down another ball of dough into a loaf shaped pan. "I hope I can make enough for the party tonight."

"I do not think that will be a problem, my dear," Teddy said, reaching out a hand to tear off a corner of the bread.

Sac slapped at his hand gently. "Ah ah ah," She said, wagging her finger at him. "That is not for you."

Teddy pouted playfully, then shrugged, and sat himself down at the kitchen table. On the other side of the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge, was Cynthia, pulling out and stacking apples into a small wooden bowl on the floor beside her. Teddy looked at a box of dog treats within arms' reach, and he took one out.

"Hey, Moose," He whispered quietly, waving the treat in front of the dog's nose.

Moose drooled at the mouth, leaping up to grab the treat. Teddy pulled his hand up and threw the treat at Cynthia. It hit her in the back, causing her to whip around, just in time to have Moose leap on her.

"Akh!" She yelped as she was covered in doggy kisses. She gently shoved Moose off, the large St. Bernard. "Moose! No!"

Teddy laughed as Moose found the treat, and trotted out of the kitchen. Cynthia glared.

"Really Dad?" She said, scowling.

Sac laughed too, turning back to her bread. "Oh dearest one, it was not so bad. It was funny."

"Easy for you to say," Cynthia muttered. "You're not the one covered in dog slobber."

"Maybe it will help you." Teddy pointed out.

Cynthia gave him a confused look, causing him to laugh again.

"That boyfriend of yours, Nicky, maybe he'll find it attractive."

Cynthia growled and chucked an apple at her father, making sure to aim below his face. Teddy caught it and chucked it back. Moose barked, causing Sac's attention to divert to the throwing match.

"Stop now, you too." She said gently, leaning down to put the newly prepared dough into the oven. "We need those apples for the pie."

"Exactly," Cynthia said with a nod, giving her father a smug, playful look of victory. "It was Father who started the trouble."

"He started the trouble the day we married," Sac said plainly.

Teddy whistled and put his hands up in defense. Sac laughed.

"I am kidding." She giggled, stopping to whip her hands on her apron. "If anyone is trouble it is the younger of our three."

As if sensing she was being discussed, Natia came thumping down the wooden stair, clutching a few festive dresses in her little arms as she hurried into the kitchen.

"MOTHER!" She squealed loudly, her eyes closed tightly with the force of her yell.

"Natia!" Sac scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "There is no need to shout, my child. We are all right here."

"Mother!" Natia repeated, quieter this time. "Theodore said I can't all of these!"

Sac exchanged a look with Teddy, who shrugged.

"Your brother is right, Natia," Sac explained, squatting down in front of her youngest daughter. "You can not wear several dresses at once."

Natia slumped her shoulders, pouting. "Mother," She whined. "I don't know what to wear!"

"Ah, you sound like me when was young," Cynthia said wistful sigh. "Tell you what; if you help Mother and I make this pie, then I will help you pick out a dress. How does that sound?"

Natia's eyes gleamed, and she squealed with excitement. Cynthia gave a small laugh and handed her younger sister and apple.

"Can you wash them all for me?" She asked, setting the bowl of fruit in front of Natia.

Natia nodded quickly, and after pushing her kiddie stepping stool in front of the kitchen sink, began to wash.

"Father," Theodore said, making his way down the stairs. He was holding his new bug book to his chest as he hurried down.

"Yes, my boy?" Teddy asked, turning in his chair to face him.

Theodore sat himself down in the seat beside his father, and slammed the book down on the table, causing Teddy to jump. The boy's glasses were pushed up as far as they would go on the bridge of his nose, and he had a purposeful look on his young face as he opened specifically to page one hundred seventy-six.

"There's this bug, okay," He began, pointing to a picture of a rather large, robust looking black beetle. "It says here that it's native to the United States. In this area. And I think I found one in my room."

"Really?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow. "In your room?"

Theodore nodded quickly and pointed at an empty jar awaiting washing, sitting beside the sink, which had once held finely ground flour. "I want to use the jar to catch him. But I need your help."

Teddy nodded and stood. He was skeptical that this small creature was residing in his son's room, but he was willing to humor him.

"Take me to it." He said.

Theodore stood up from the table and led his father upstairs to his bedroom. Teddy stood in the doorway while his son pointed to a shadowy corner under his bed.

"He's under there," Theodore said. He reached into a woven basket on his nightstand, pulling out a flashlight. He handed the jar to his father. "I can hold the light. You catch him in the jar."

Teddy sighed inwardly and went on his hands and knees beside the bed. It was probably just a regular beetle, of maybe a roach. He hoped it was not a roach. He loved nature, but even he had a limit. He lifted the edge of the comforter. Theodore scooted up beside him and turned on the flashlight. Teddy lifted his head with a start.

Sure enough, there was a large, black, muscular looking beetle, resting rather contentedly on top of Theodore's leaf collection case. Teddy sucked in a breath and turned to whisper to Theodore.

"That there is a large beetle under your bed." He said.

Theodore nodded and whispered back to his father. "I told you."

"That you did," Teddy muttered. He slowly opened the lid of the jar, and worming his way under the bed, held it out open ended towards the insect. "Come on…" He urged.

The beetle, now awoken from its peaceful slumber, snapped its mouth pincers together and charged forwards. Both Teddy and Theodore gave a collective screech of surprise and bolted out from under the bed. The beetle scurried out, and opened two large, folded wings, and took off into the air.

"It can fly!" Teddy yelped, jumping a few paces back.

"Well duh!" Theodore said, behind his father. "It's a beetle, dad!"

Teddy examined its flight. It was clumsy in the air, considering its large mass, and relatively slow. It was then, watching the thin winged creature hover and hum in the air, that Teddy was struck with an idea.

"Theodore," He said, nodding across the room. "Shut your door."

Theodore did as he was told, shutting his bedroom door before the lumbering insect could make it through. Unfazed, the beetle paused, hovering in the air, before turning itself about. It was then that it hit the inside glass of the jar, and was shut in.

Teddy took a deep breath, and setting the jar on the nightstand, overdramatically collapsed backward onto his son's bed, laughing. Theodore did the same, sharing the mirthful laughter with his father.

"So that's the beetle of legend." Teddy panted, his face red from laughing.

Theodore, also out of breath from laughter, could only nod. They sat up as there was a knock on the door. Sac opened it, and stood in the doorway, giving a small laugh at the two.

"You caught the beetle?" She asked, smiling.

"We did!" Theodore said excitedly. He scampered over to the nightstand, picking up the jar and holding it out to his mother. "Look at it!"

Sac took a small step back but did not lose her radiant smile. "Well would you look at that," She said simply. Although she, too, loved nature, she did not like bugs of any sort, with the exception, of course, being butterflies. "Are you going to release him?" She asked.

"Uh, hu," Theodore said, nodding once. "First I need a picture."

Theodore weaved his way across the room to his closet, where he rummaged through a box until he found a safari style camera. He set the jar and the beetle onto the dresser and snapped a picture. The photo slid out of the camera, and he tacked it onto his bed board, along with numerous other pictures of animals. He then picked up the jar and made to open the lid.

"Ah ah ah," Sac said, shaking her head. "Not inside."

"But mom," Theodore pleaded. "It's cold outside. It'll freeze."

Teddy gave a small laugh. "Not likely." He said. "This species thrives in the winter, seeking out the stashes of squirrels and chipmunks. He'll be just fine, my boy."

"Okay," Theodore said, his shoulders slumping.

He pushed up his bedroom window and opened the jar. Almost immediately, the beetle flew out, flying as clumsily as a large bug could, out into the cold air.

"Now, my dear," Teddy said, turning to Sac as he stood up from his place on the bed. "What time do we leave?"

"About now," Sac replied. "The pie has been prepared; Athena said we could bake it at her home when we arrive. Cynthia has gotten herself and Natia ready. I myself am ready, and besides putting on his boots, Theodore is ready. Are you ready?"

Teddy nodded, and Sac smiled.

"Good." She said. "Now. We should leave, or we will be late."


	11. Chapter 11

Lights had always irritated him for some reason. Not sunlight, but artificial lights. They burned his eyes and made his head throb. The throbbing, in turn, made the bruised flesh on his face ache. Octavius turned away from the bedroom window, muttering to himself about why his son always turned on the house lights when there was plenty of sunlight to be had. He rose to his feet, walking across the room to flip the switch off. He returned to his desk, sitting down to face his computer.

He looked at his computer screen, reading through the morning news like he always did when he was on holiday. There was only petty things to be found; lists of speeding tickets given out that morning, a few robberies, and a mugging that, luckily, had ended in the victim only being mildly shaken. But the article that took up most of his attention was the one that reflected his current case.

 _ **DALEY BOY STILL MISSING, DETECTIVES HAVE NO LEAD IN CASE**_

It was, sadly, true that there were few leads to follow. There had been one, Octavius knew, but that would soon disappear. All thanks to his cowardice. He sighed deeply, glancing once again out of the window. He did this every so often, whilst switching between tabs and websites whenever Athena or Quintus came into the room. He did not want them becoming suspicious. It would only put them in more danger.

He clicked on a new tab as Athena swung open the bedroom door, carrying a basket of laundry in the crook of her arm, while she balanced a large grocery bag in the other. He rose to his feet, closing the laptop as he did so.

"Would you like some help?" He asked stupidly. He knew his voice was shaky, but the smile he wore on his face seemed to fool his wife.

"That would be nice, yes," Athena huffed, setting the laundry basket onto the bed.

Octavius approached her, taking the bag from her hand. It was heavy, and oddly shaped, which sparked his curiosity. He made to open it, but Athena's hand slapping his wrist made him drop it.

"You can't open that now," She scolded in a playful tone. "Not unless you want to spoil your own surprise."

"Surprise?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "What kind of surprise."

Athena smiled at him sweetly, taking the bag and stuffing it under the bed. "The kind of suprise you don't tell a husband _before_ it's time." She stood, catching her breath as if she was winded.

Octavius frowned at her. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course I am," Athena grinned at him. "Why would I not be?"

"You seem...out of sorts." He suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed. "As if you were ill."

"I could say the same about you," Athena grumbled under her breath.

Her words had not been meant to meet her husband's ears, but before she realized that she had spoken too loud, Octavius glanced at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his heart racing in his chest. Had she noticed his behavior? Had she seen through his veil of confidence? Or, worse; had she found the file he had thrown out the night before?

She gave him a funny look, still crouched on the floor. "Well, you have not been yourself since you came home last night. You've been acting disturbed, like a frightened rabbit."

Octavius shook his head defiantly. "I have not; you're seeing things."

"Seeing things?" Athena shot to her feet, her hands on her hips. "You think I am seeing things? Is it wrong for a wife to read the signals her husband gives her, whether he be aware of them or not? Is it fair for a husband to take all the burdens onto his own shoulders and leave his wife to wonder what has upset him?"

Octavius narrowed his eyes at her, now also on his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw what you were doing online," She said in an accusative tone. "How you change the tab before I enter the room. It looks like you are hiding something from me."

"It was nothing," Octavius insisted.

"And you were upset last night when you came home."

"Do not read into it."

"And I found this in the garbage!" Athena reached into her pocket, pulling out a crumpled document.

Octavius' eyes widened. "H-How did you get that?"

Athena glared at him, her eyes gleaming with anger. "Quintus was taking out the trash, like he normally does in the mornings, and _this_ fell out." She slammed the document onto the bed. "Along with the other papers in that file titled _The Daley Case_!"

Octavius did not answer. He could not answer. How could she have found the file? He had not hidden it very well, but he had hoped they would go unnoticed.

"Athena, listen to me-" Octavius pleaded.

"What are you hiding from me?" Athena demanded, taking a step toward her husband. "What have you done to make you paranoid? To make you hide things from me, and steal documents on the most important case in this city's history?"

"I-I-"

"Do you know what that family is going through right now?" Athena continued, frustration tinting every word. "Daley and Nicky are broken, Octavius. _Broken!_ They miss Ahkmenrah so much, and you will not let them get him back. Why? You will not even tell me!"

"Athena, please, I-"

"Do you realize how many people are affected by this?" She was practically screaming at him now. "Jed was almost killed because of this case. Young Cynthia's been a panicked wreck! Sacagawea's pregnant and working on this case, which could easily push her to her limit, and you just steal and throw away the file!"

Octavius slumped his shoulders, defeated. How could explain any of this to Athena? If he said so much as a word of explanation, those hitman bastards would take her and Quintus away from him. They would hurt Jed and his family, and, if given half the chance, they would take everything he loved. How could he let them do that?

"Athena," He whispered, his voice breaking. "If-If I told you, it would only make things worse."

Athena gazed at him, her breathing slowing as she regained her composure. She cocked her head up, looking not at him, but centering her focus on the lamp behind him. She did not wish to look at him.

"I want to understand, Octavius," She said in an even tone. "I want to help carry the weight of whatever it is you are holding. Fifteen years ago, you and I made a promise to each other. One that we vowed would never be broken. If you do not wish to share this pressure, then keep it for yourself. But know that I am here to alleviate it."

WIthout another word, she turned and left the room. Octavius let himself drop onto the bed, his heart feeling like it was being wrenched from his chest. He did not understand how he could have let this happen. Those cheating bastards. He cursed them with every word he knew, damning them for ever showing up at his door. He should have said no. He should have just let them shoot him. Then they would not be threatening his family. Or, at least, he would not be there to struggle with the pain of keeping secrets.

 _You are weak,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _You had to do this to protect your family. Even if they had killed you that night, they would still try to hurt them. You did the right thing. She just does not know it yet. Soon this will end, and life will return to normal. Everything will be okay._

"Stop it," He muttered to himself, putting his hands over his face.

His cell phone rang beside him on his desk. He sighed deeply, rubbing his weary eyes. They could call back if it was important. He rolled over on the bed, staring down at the document. It had a picture of Ahkmenrah, the young man smiling for his senior photograph. He could not understand why anyone would want to hurt such an innocent like him. According to his father, he had always made it a point to stay out of trouble. He had a good moral compass that kept him on the right path. If not trouble by his own hand, then what had given his kidnappers reason to take him?

His phone rang again. He growled, and lifted himself onto his elbows. Reaching out, he grabbed the phone and looked at the number.

 _060-056-0444_

Odd. He did not recognize the number. It was not familiar to him. He frowned as the phone rang in his hand. Should he answer it…?

"Hello?" He answered the phone, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the voice on the other end.

" _You failed us, didn't you?_ "

He frowned, his heartbeat racing faster. "Failed you…?"

" _We saw you...they know what you did…_ "

"Did…?" He bit his lip. "I have done nothing….I do not understand-"

" _Look outside your window._ "

Octavius slowly lowered the phone, staring across the room at the window beside his desk. Did he dare? Did he dare give whoever was taunting him the satisfaction of knowing he was home? Should he comply to them? What did they want?

He approached the window, his steps hesitant as he neared it. Lifting the phone to his ear, he lifted one of the blinds. At the very end of his driveway was a black van, one that he had not noticed earlier. He would have noticed something like that. It pulled away after a moment, driving slowly down the street.

"What do you…?"

The line snapped off, the man on the other end falling silent. It was clear to Octavius what this was. A threat. This was a clear threat. They knew Athena had found the documents. They knew the agency was suspicious. They knew everything. How? They had been watching him. Every night. Every day. They had been watching him, and his family.

It was a threat. It had to be. But what were they threatening? It was Christmas Eve- what cruel hearted men would be after a family during a holiday?

 _Men who do not care, who do not give a damn about you or your family. Men you have gotten yourself involved with. You fool._

"Dad?"

Octavius started, whirling around to face his son as he quickly shut the window. Quintus frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you okay, dad?" He asked, taking a careful step forward.

Octavius gave a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, yes- quite. What is it, Quintus?"

"Mom wanted to know if you could get Jed and Teddy's ETA, so she knows when she should pull the ham out of the oven." Quintus explained.

"Of course, of course…" Octavius set the phone down on his desk, offering his weary son a smile. "Tell your mother they should be arriving within the hour."

"Okay…" Quintus hesitated. "Dad, you're acting strange….are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Octavius replied quickly. "Why would I not be?"

Quintus shrugged. "I...don't know."

He looked at his father for a moment longer, then shrugged and went back downstairs. Octavius took a deep breath, running to his window.

The black van had returned.


End file.
